Une fan encombrante
by Dancelune
Summary: *YAOI* Update chapitres 22 et 23. FIC FINIE!!! Ayé c'est la fin ^___^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ^___^.
1. Bousculade

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

Une fan encombrante Chapitre 1 : Bousculade 

Hmmmmm…. Quel bonheur de se réveiller à côté d'un corps alangui. Et quel corps ! Celui de Yuki Eire, l'homme de mes rêves, celui qui a finalement accepté de vivre avec moi, Shuuichi Shindou, modeste chanteur de pop rock. Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous avons une relation stable. Bon, d'accord, elle n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Mon chéri a ses humeurs. Mais je l'aime, foi de Shuuichi ! Alors comment lui en vouloir ? C'est bien simple, je ne peux pas. En plus, il sait qu'un seul de ses baisers suffit à me faire fondre et oublier tous les petits soucis. Et puis, même s'il ne le montre pas souvent, il est toujours là pour moi. C'est le principal, non ?

Shuuichi se pencha doucement au-dessus de son amoureux, déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue, et sorti de sous la couette en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lui devait se lever aux aurores pour les enregistrements et les répétitions de son groupe, mais Yuki lui bossait à la maison. Du coup il se couchait tard et se levait à pas d'heure. Il ramassa ses fringues qui trainaient en vrac par terre, et ouvrit tout doucement la porte. 

- « Bonne journée » marmonna une voix pâteuse, à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller. 

- « Zut ! Je t'ai encore réveillé. »

Une main se sortant péniblement du lit lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave.

- « A ce soir. Tu es pris ce midi avec ton éditeur, c'est bien ça ? »

Petit grognement étouffé en guise de réponse. C'était ça.

- « Ok. Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Et sur ce, Shuuichi se rua vers la cuisine pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner, avant d'aller investir la douche.

***

Shuuichi aimait bien cette promenade matinale. Il allait au boulot à pied, c'est ce qui l'obligeait en partie à se lever si tôt. La traversée du parc le matin était très agréable. C'était calme, les oiseaux chantaient et parfois de petits écureuils osaient s'aventurer dans l'herbe. Il marchait les yeux levés vers le ciel, en regardant les nuages et en pensant comme toujours à son Yuki d'amour, lorsqu'une tornade fut sur lui en même temps qu'elle criait :

- « Attentiooooooooooooooon ! »

Plaf ! Notre jeune chanteur venait de s'emplafonner dans une sportive dégoulinante de sueur. Le choc fut si violent qu'il en tomba sur les fesses et que la jeune fille fit la roulade.

- « Ouch ! » fit-il en se relevant et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne qui avait mangé du bitume.

- « La vaaaaaaache ! Aie ! » lui répondit une voix légèrement couroucée. « Vous ne regardez jamais où vous marchez ? »

- « Rarement le matin ! »

Il regarda la jeune fille, qui passa de la colère à la plus pure des surprises puis à l'ébahissement.

- « Shu…Shu… Shu… Vous êtes… Gâh… Vous êtes Shu-shu-shu. »

- « Respirez un coup, vous allez y arriver. »

- « Le chanteur de Bad Luck ! » réussit-elle enfin à prononcer.

- « Oui. Et là je vais être en retard, il faut absolument que j'y aille. »

Shuuichi sentait le coup venir. Cette nana n'allait pas le lâcher s'il commençait à papoter avec elle. Il lui serra vivement la main pour qu'elle ne se remette pas de sa surprise tout de suite.

- « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. » ajouta-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Malheureusement pour lui, la fille reprit vite ses esprits.

- « Hey ! Attendez !!! »

- « Je suis vraiment pressé. »

- « Je sais. » fit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur et en marchant à ses côtés. « Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer très longtemps. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup présenter une de mes maquettes à votre producteur. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, qu'on vous le demande sans arrêt, que votre producteur croule déjà sous les demandes mais… »

- « Exactement. Et je ne suis pas depuis assez longtemps dans la boite pour lui proposer ça. »

- « Alors peut-être que vous pourriez l'écouter vous ? Vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous ne serez pas déçu et… »

- « Mademoiselle. » fit-il en s'arrêtant. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider. Je…»

- « Ecoutez-là au moins. Si vous voulez je vous l'amène à votre studio d'enregistrement… Aller… S'il vous plaît… Vous avez débuté vous aussi, non ? Promis une fois que vous aurez la cassette je ne vous embêterai plus. »

Il soupira. Enfin, cette nana ne voulait ni un autographe ni un baiser de son chanteur préféré, elle n'avait pas crié comme une hystérique, elle semblait même plutôt correcte...

- « Bon. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi. Mais si vous m'amener votre cassette et que vous me promettez de bien vous tenir dans l'immeuble de la société, alors je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

- « Génial ! Merci beaucoup. »

Elle faillit lui sauter au cou, mais elle se retint devant l'expression apeurée de Shuuichi.

- « Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle.

- « C'est rien. » répondit-il soulagé.

- « Bon ben, à ce soir alors, je vous apporte la cassette. Vous serez là hein ? »

- « Oui oui. »

- « Sans faute ! Je vous fait confiance ! Salut ! »

Et sur ce, elle reparti poursuivre son jogging matinale.

Shuuichi se gratta la tête en reprenant sa marche vers le studio. Décidément, son bon cœur allait le perdre un jour. Mais bon, elle avait l'air gentille alors… Il se mit à trottiner lui aussi, avant de n'arriver trop à la bourre et de se retrouver avec l'un des milliers de flingues de K collé sur le bout de son nez.

A suivre.

Gwenaelle D., 5 février 2003

Bon, ben voilà. Premier petit chapitre lancé. Je sais pas si je vais continuer, mais c'est fort possible ^__^

On verra bien J. 


	2. Ai je bien fait?

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

Une fan encombrante Chapitre 2 : Ai-je bien fais ? 

La journée de boulot avait été éreintante, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu sa pause déjeuner salvatrice avec Yuki. Heureusement, Hiro était d'une humeur plus que joviale en ce moment. Ca marchait bien avec sa nouvelle petite amie, du coup, il était tout guilleret. 

- « T'as l'air complètement crevé. » fit ce dernier alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur pour partir. 

- « Suis naze. »

- « C'est Yuki la cause de ton surmenage ? »

Shuuichi faillit s'étouffer.

- « Baka ! Tu sais bien que non ? »

- « Comment ça va entre vous ? »

Ding – Arrivée de l'ascenseur.

- « Pas trop mal. » fit le jeune chanteur en sortant et en se dirigeant vers la porte vitrée de l'entrée de l'immeuble. « Il est plutôt de bonne humeur en ce moment. »

- « Hmm. Et ils vous arrivent de sortir ? Parce qu'on pourrait se faire des soirées sympas à quatre. »

- « Boah, tu sais, il travaille tard. C'est la nuit qu'il est le plus productif alors. »

Gniiiiiiiii – Bruit de la porte vitrée qui grince.

- « Je vois. »

Soudain, Shuuichi sursauta. On venait seulement de lui taper sur l'épaule, mais ça suffisait à lui faire faire un bond de deux mètres.

- « Monsieur Shindou ? »

Une jeune universitaire en uniforme se tenait devant eux. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec des traits délicats et de longs cheveux noirs rebelles attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux n'étaient pas tout à fait noir, plutôt gris anthracite.

- « Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? On s'est croisé dans le parc ce matin…»

- « Ah oui, vous êtes la coureuse de ce matin ! Ah ah ah ! Mais si si je vous avez reconnu, malgré que vous ne portiez plus votre jogging et que vous n'êtes pas en sueu… Aie ! »

Hiro venait de lui filer un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

- « Mademoiselle, vous êtes trop charmante pour que l'on vous oublie ! » fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

_Hiro et sa drague à deux balles !_ C'était incroyable. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec des filles, il était tout bonnement intenable. Les paris fusaient bon train quand à la longévité de ses relations.

 - « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? »

- « Ben… »

La jeune fille sortit timidement une cassette audio de son sac, qu'elle tendit tout aussi timidement à Shuuichi. Dommage pour lui, Hiro s'en empara avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans sa main.   

- « Mais ! » fit Shuuichi en lui reprenant la cassette des mains après une petite lutte acharnée.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard noir, puis se pencha par dessus son épaule pour examiner la cassette.

- « Silent Fear – Unreachable. » lut-il à voix haute.

La jeune fille était rouge tomate.

- « Tu as un groupe ? » demanda Hiro.

- « Ben… Pas vraiment. On est que deux. Une harpiste et moi. »

- « Une harpiste ? Comme c'est originale. »

- « Hmmm. » fit Shuuichi en se grattant la tête. « Ca doit être de la musique classique ça… Pourquoi tu veux que je l'écoute ? »

- « Nous on est plutôt spécialisé pop rock » fit Hiro avec fierté. 

- « Je sais. Mais on a essayé d'innover. » continua la jeune fille.

Deux paires d'yeux sceptiques la regardèrent.

- « Oui, » expliqua-t-elle, « on a essayé de faire de la musique un peu… heu… swing. »

Les yeux se plissèrent et la regardèrent comme si elle était débile.

- « Vous allez l'écouter ? »

- « Oui oui. »

- « Oh ! Voici mon numéro de téléphone, pour que vous puissiez me tenir au courant. Je… peux avoir le votre ? »

- « Pas de problèmes ! » fit Hiro, « vous avez de quoi noter ? »

- « Oh oui ! » fit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac. « Tenez. »

- « Merci. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas le divulguer à tout le monde, hein ! »

- « Bien sûr que non enfin ! »

- « Bien. Tenez, le voici. »

La jeune fille regarda le bout de papier avec dévotion. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle tenait dans ses mains le numéro de téléphone le plus précieux qu'il lui eut été donné d'avoir.

- « Merci » fit-elle en plaquant le bout de papier contre son cœur.

- « De rien, c'est gratuit. » fit Hiro avec un grand sourire. « Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mon pote, mais on nous attend à la maison ! »

- « Ouais. Let's go. »

- « A plus mademoiselle. »

- « Au revoir, et merci. »

- « Ce fut un plaisir. »

Après s'être éloigné de quelques dizaines de mètres et étant sûr d'être hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes…

- « Hiro t'es complètement cinglé de lui avoir donné ton  numéro de téléphone. »

- « Hein ? Oh. C'est le tien que je lui ai donné. »

Shuuichi s'arrêta net.

- « Pardon ? Tu lui a donné _mon_ numéro de téléphone ??? »

- « Ben oui. »

- « Espèce de crétin ! » fit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en sautant au cou de son ami. « Je vais te tuer ! Nan mais t'es malade ! »

- « Arrête… C'est… Pas si… Grave… »

- « Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! » hurla Shuuichi.

- « Tu… m'étouffes ! »

- « Tu mérites que ça, abruti !!! »

Il lâcha sa victime avec dédain. Hiro se frotta le cou.

- « T'y vas fort dis donc ! Mais c'est pas un drame. »

- « Tu plaisantes ? Yuki va me trucider sur place oui ! Si jamais cette folle se met à nous appeler sans arrêt il va péter un câble et me foutre dehors oui ! »

- « Woh woh woh ! Primo, cette ravissante demoiselle n'a pas l'air folle. Deuxio : je suis sûre que c'est une fille correcte. »

- « Tu parles ! Tu l'as vu deux minutes, comment tu peux le savoir ? »

- « Tertio : si effectivement c'est une malade, tu peux toujours changer de numéro de téléphone. »

- « Gna gna… Mais, si elle a notre numéro de téléphone, elle va pouvoir retrouver notre adresse ! Et alors, rien ne l'empêche de venir pendant la nuit pour nous tuer !!!! Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh ! Ô Mon Dieu ! Nous sommes perdus ! Hiro c'est une  psychopathe je suis sûr !!! C'est terrible… »

- « C'est toi qui devrait te faire soigner ! Arrêtes de psychoter comme ça ! Elle va pas te manger cette gamine ! »

- « Mouais… Tu dis ça mais c'est pas ton numéro de téléphone que tu lui as filé, hein ! »

- « Pfff. »

- « Bon, j'me dépêche, à plus. »

- « A demain. »

_Nom de Dieu Hiro ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? La célébrité le rend fou ou quoi ? Hé mais, j'y pense… C'est lui qui a gardé le numéro de la fille ! Je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle… Mais je m'en fous !_ Il fourra la cassette dans sa poche de veste et se mit à courir jusqu'à son nouveau domicile, où un certain grand blond à la classe d'enfer l'attendait. Rien que d'y penser, il retrouva le sourire.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 6 février 2003     


	3. Une soirée à la maison

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 3 : Une soirée à la maison**

- « Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis rentrée » fit Shuuichi en refermant la porte à la volée.

- « J'avais remarqué merci. » fit ce dernier en passant devant lui avec une tasse de thé à la main, direction son bureau.

Il ne referma pas la porte de son antre d'écriture, et Shuuichi ne se fit pas prier. Il entra dans le bureau et alla entourer les épaules de son petit ami. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue, puis il colla son visage contre celui de Yuki. 

- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Hmm. »

- « Tu veux que je te laisse écrire ? »

- « Hmm. »

- « Ok. Je t'appelle quand le dîner est prêt. » fit-il en souriant.

- « Hmm. »

Il mordilla doucement l'oreille de son aimé avant de partir sans faire de bruit. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il soupira. Il aurait tant aimé que Yuki soit un peu plus démonstratif. C'était toujours à lui d'aller quémander quelques gestes tendres, un peu d'attention,… un peu d'amour…D'un autre côté, il était un amant super attentionné et très délicat. Il adorait la manière qu'il avait de le caresser, de l'exciter. Il lui arrivait même parfois de lui donner de longs baisers langoureux et sensuels. Mais c'était pas souvent. Il soupira de nouveau. Il adorait Yuki, il est était malade d'amour pour lui. Mais quelques gestes tendres, quelques démonstrations d'affection… Etait-ce trop demander ?

Il prépara les pâtes de manière automatique, l'esprit embrumé par un voile de déception. L'amour était partage, normalement, non ? Et ici, il avait l'impression d'être le seul qui donnait. Yuki restait-il avec lui comme il serait resté avec un autre ? Faisait-il office de passe-temps ? Allait-il le virer de sa vie dès qu'il aurait trouvé la personne qui lui conviendrait. Parce que, il faut bien le reconnaître, il s'était un peu imposé dans la vie de l'écrivain. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait eu le coup de foudre. 

Maintenant cependant, il avait quelques petites désillusions. Il connaissait désormais le passé de Yuki, et celui-ci était loin d'être tout rose. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer outre, à s'en défaire. Cela le rongeait encore. La preuve ? Il fumait comme un pompier et avait encore des problèmes de santé assez grave. Shuuichi se désespérait de pouvoir l'aider un jour. Il pensait que sa présence et son enthousiasme lui ferait du bien, mais parfois il avait l'impression de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Bon, c'est vrai que son éditeur n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre la pression. Mais il fallait savoir faire la part des choses. On peut très bien rester professionnel en étant amoureux et en le montrant. 

Soupir.

Il toqua doucement à la porte de Yuki et l'entrebailla.          

- « Le dîner est prêt. »

- « Hmmm. »

N'entendant pas la porte se refermer, Yuki leva les yeux de son manuscrit pour tomber sur un Shuuichi qui semblait attendre, résigné, une réponse. 

- « J'arrive tout de suite. » rajouta-t-il.

- « Très bien. »

La porte se referma doucement. Yuki enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. C'était vraiment gentil de la part de Shuuichi de préparer le dîner comme ça, tout les soirs, sans jamais se plaindre. Mais là son éditeur lui avait donner un délai très court. Il se devait d'être très productif. Aller, encore un petit paragraphe et je vais manger.

Lorsqu'il s'étira, se leva et arriva dans le salon, il y trouva Shuuichi endormi sur le canapé. Deux assiettes pleines et froides trônaient sur la table basse. Il l'avait attendu et s'était assoupi sans avoir mangé. Yuki se maugréa. Il devrait faire plus attention au jeune homme. Ce dernier était la douceur même, et il n'en prenait pas soin, il s'en rendait compte. Il ne faisait aucun effort et était des plus égoïste. Il se levait à midi, prenait au moins deux heures pour émerger, allait déjeuner soit avec Shuuichi, soit tout seul au restaurant, et le soir seulement il se mettait à bosser. Son rythme était totalement décalé par rapport à celui du chanteur. Mais les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre. Et puis Shuuichi avait débarquer sans crier gare, avait investi son appartement et se l'était approprié. Mais… Lui en voulait-il vraiment au fond ? Il appréciait le jeune homme, plus que beaucoup d'autres personnes, alors pourquoi pas ? 

Yuki retourna dans la chambre et prit une couverture dans l'idée d'en recouvrir le jeune homme. Puis il se ravisa. Il reposa la couverture et ouvrit la couette du lit. Il retourna dans le salon et prit délicatement le jeune homme dans ses bras, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ce n'était pas très difficile, quand Shuuichi dormait un tremblement de terre le faisait à peine remuer un cil. Il installa son paquet dans le lit, et lui ôta son short et son sweat-shirt. L'opération prit une bonne demi-heure, Yuki faisant attention à ne pas le secouer trop. 

Il resta un moment, les vêtements dans les bras, à contempler le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait la bouche entre-ouverte et ronflait légèrement. Il ne savait comment, mais le jeune chanteur avait réussi à garder en lui toute l'innocence et la fraîcheur de l'enfance. Il se sourit à lui-même, honnêtement heureux d'avoir cet être dans son lit, à ses côtés. Puis il lui remit la couette par dessus pour qu'il ait chaud, déposa les vêtements par terre dans un coin, et retourna travailler.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 24 janvier 2003


	4. Coup de fil

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 4 : Coup de fil**

- « Allo ? »

- « Madame Matsushita ? »

- « C'est moi-même. »

- « Bonsoir. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Kaori s'il vous plait ? C'est de la part de Hiroshi, un ami de Shuuichi. »

- « Je vais la chercher ne quittez pas. »

Bruits de pas, puis un cri : « Kaoriiiiiii ! », puis réponse : « Quoi ? », et enfin : « Téléphone ! »

Bruit de combiné.

- « Allo ? »

- « Kaori ? Bonsoir, c'est Hiroshi, l'ami de Shuuichi Shindou. Tu te souviens ? »

- « Oh ! Heu oui bien sûr. »

- « Bien. Bon, je… heu… J'ai quelques questions un peu indiscrètes à te poser. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui. En fait, j'ai des remords. Ce n'est pas mon numéro de téléphone que je t'ai passé, mais celui de Shuuichi. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée. »

- « Pourquoi ? Je vais pas le manger ! Je suis pas du tout du genre fan hystérique prête à tout ! Je pensais que ça se voyait ! Je veux juste qu'il écoute ma maquette ! C'est pas un énorme sacrifice que je lui demande là, si ? Parce que sinon il a qu'à me la rendre ma cassette, hein ! Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre de plus sympa pour m'aider et…. »

- « Oh la ! Oh la ! Oh la ! T'énerves pas comme ça ! C'est bien, c'est très bien. Je voulais juste être sûr. »

- « Ben t'es rassuré maintenant ! » 

Elle était furieuse.

- « Nan mais j'y crois pas » reprit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais agressé personne, j'ai pour principe de respecter tout le monde et on m'accuse de vouloir… »

- « Hey hey hey ! Calme-toi! Pardon, je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû t'accuser à tort comme ça. »

- « Hmm. »

- « Bon, en fait, j'aurai une demande un peu compliquée. »

- « J'y crois pas, tu m'insultes presque et ensuite tu me demande de t'aider ! »

- « Oui, mais je devais être sûr que tu n'étais pas folle. »

- « Je vais raccrocher. »

- « Non attend ! S'il te plaît, c'est pour le bien de Shuuichi. »

- « Hein ? » 

- « Voilà… Hmm… Heu, tout d'abord… Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, hein ? »

- « Bye Hiroooo ! »

- « Nan nan nan nan nan ! Attend ! … Bon. Désolé. »

- « Tu peux ! »

- « Bon, alors je t'explique le 'bleme. »

- « Je suis toute ouïe ! »

- « Tu sais que Shuuichi vit avec Yuki Eiri, le célébre écrivain de romans à l'eau de rose. »

- « Qui n'est pas au courant ? »

- « Bien. Alors en fait, je suis le meilleur ami de Shuuichi, on se connaît depuis qu'on porte des couches, on a créer Bad Luck ensemble, bref, je tiens énormément à lui… Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

- « Heu… Tu veux que Shuuichi quitte Yuki pour qu'il vienne vivre avec toi et que vous formiez un couple heureux. »

- « Mais pas du tout ! »

- « Ah bon. Dans ce cas je vois pas le rapport entre toi et Yuki et Shuuichi. »

- « C'est très simple : je m'inquiètes pour lui. »

- « Pour Shuuichi ? »

- « Evidemment ! »

- « Et pourquoi ? »

Gros soupir au bout du fil.

- « Je crois qu'il est super amoureux de Yuki. »

- « Ben c'est bien ça, non ? »

- « Oui, mais le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de la réciprocité des sentiments. »

- « Oh. »

- « Ca se voit bien ! Il est toujours mélancolique et triste quand il pense à Yuki, même s'il est en contrepartie joyeux d'être avec lui. Je crois… En fait, j'ai réfléchi, et j'en ai déduis deux solutions : soit Yuki n'est pas amoureux mais se contente de sa relation avec Shuuichi, soit il est amoureux mais ne le montre pas. Toujours est-il que ce manque de tendresse rend Shuuichi très malheureux. »

- « Ou autre possibilité : Yuki ne se rend tout bêtement pas compte qu'il est véritablement amoureux de Shuuichi. »

- « Hmmm… C'est possible… »

- « Mais, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là dedans moi ? »

- « Hé bien je m'étais dit que tu pourrais peut-être aider Shuuichi en rendant Yuki jaloux. »

- « Je te demande pardon ? »

- « Ouaiiis. L'idée c'est que : en fait, Shuuichi est toujours là pour Yuki, il est au petit soin d'après ce qu'il me raconte. Et je crois que Yuki ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Par conséquent, je me suis dit que, si Shuuichi rencontrait quelqu'un de sympa qui l'oblige à vivre un peu sa vie à l'extérieur, alors peut-être que Yuki réaliserait à quel point il tient à Shuuichi ! »

- « Oui je comprends… Mais c'est pas un peu risqué ? »

- « Si ça ne marche pas, cela veut dire que l'un des deux n'est pas sincère dans ses sentiments. »

- « Mouais… Mais dit-moi. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange ? »

- « Bon, honnêtement, Shuuichi n'aura pas le temps d'écouter ta cassette. Dès qu'il est avec Yuki il n'a rien d'autre en tête. Ce que je peux faire en revanche, c'est l'écouter. Je suis le musicien du groupe, et j'aide parfois Shuuichi sur les textes de ses chansons. Si je trouve qu'il y a du potentiel dans ce que tu joues avec ton amie, alors je donnerai directement ta cassette à Touma. »

- « Touma Segushi ? Le directeur de la boite ? »

- « Oui. »

Petites secondes de réflexion intense…

- « Deal ! »

- « Génial ! »

- « Maintenant, reste les détails techniques : comment on fait ? »

- « Alors j'ai une idée… »  

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 27 janvier 2003


	5. Visite surprise

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 5 : Visite surprise**

Toc toc toc.

_Rââââh j'allais me mettre à bosser là ! Qui est-ce qui vient me déranger en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Si c'est Tatsuma je l'empale sur le mur !_

Yuki se leva de sa chaise en grognant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit en grand l aporte à la volée et se retrouva devant une étudiante tout sourire tenant un énorme gateau dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour ! » fit-elle d'un air jovial.

- « J'peux vous aider ? » répondit-il froidement.

_Encore une fan ! J'en ai marre ! Mais où est-ce qu'elle a eu mon adresse celle-là ?_

- « Nan ! C'est Shuuichi que je suis venue voir. » répondit-elle toujours en souriant.

Et sur ce, elle se fraya un chemin entre Yuki et l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, et hurla « SHUUICHIIIIIII ! » à tue-tête en pénétrant dans le salon.

Yuki était resté bouche bée sur le pas de la porte, puis il se ressaisit.

- « Il n'est pas là, il ne rentre pas avant 19h le soir. »

- « Hmm ? Ah bon ? Zut… Elle est où la cuisine, que je pose ça. »

Le grand blond lui indiqua d'un signe de tête.

- « Merci. » 

Elle s'y dirigea en chantant.

Yuki s'appuya contre le mur. _Décidément il n'en rate pas une ! Filer son adresse à une fan ! Il ne faut jamais faire ça ! Quel abruti ! En plus celle-là a l'air spécialement collante_.

Il attendait patiemment qu'elle ressorte de la cuisine… Mais rien. Au bout de cinq minutes, toujours rien.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique celle là ? _

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine où il la retrouva tranquillement installée, assise sur l'un de leur tabouret, accoudée sur la table, en train de bouquiner un livre de cuisine. Elle ne releva même pas la tête quand il entra.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

- « Hmmm… Oh ! Oui, comme Shuuichi rentre tard, je me suis dis que le gateau c'était pas suffisant, alors je vais lui préparer le repas complet. Comme ça il aura plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table en rentrant. Ca le reposera un petit peu. » finit-elle sur un sourire.

_Que… Pardon ?…_

- « Mais t'es qui toi ? » demanda-t-il légèrement agressif.

- « Hmmm ? Moi ? Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter ! Kaori Matsushita. Grande fan et amie de Shuuichi. Il me fait l'honneur d'écouter ma cassette, alors pour le remercier je vais lui préparer un bon repas. »

- « Complètement débile. Il est au courant ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, c'est une surprise. »

- « Je m'en doutais. »

Gros sourire en retour. A priori, elle n'allait pas être facile à déloger, et lui avait du travail en retard. Et puis c'était à Shuuichi de s'occuper de cette nana. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait amener, c'était à lui de se la coltiner. 

- « Bon. »

Il fit demi-tour et alla s'installer dans son bureau.

***

Kaori passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine. L'appollon était bel et bien reparti bosser. Elle referma la porte discrétement et se rassit. _Pfffiouuuuu ! Hé bé. Il est pas jouasse le monsieur. Tu m'étonnes que Shuuichi déprime s'il est toujours aussi démonstratif. Même la porte de mon armoire est plus causante que lui… J'en reviens pas qu'il me laisse seule comme ça dans la cuisine. Et si je décidais de les empoisonner ? Il y verrait rien… Complètement inconscient le gars ! M'enfin_… Soupir… _Cuisiner. Mais quelle idée débile ! Je ne sais même pas préparer un soufflet ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ?_ Elle se dirigea vers le dit réfrigérateur et fit la moue en découvrant son contenu. Rien de mangeable. _J'aurais dû m'en douter. Hiro va devoir me rembourser mes frais de courses s'il veut que je continue. Bon._

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Yuki sans frapper. Ce dernier fit un bon sur sa chaise.

- « Je vais faire les courses que vous n'avez pas jugé utile de faire ! Vous avez intérêt à m'ouvrir quand je reviendrais sinon je donne votre adresse à toute l'université. A tout de suite ! »

Et sur ce, elle reclaqua la porte. Dix secondes plus tard c'était celle de l'entrée qui résonna.

Yuki mit quelques instants à réagir puis lança un « On frappe avant d'entrer ! » bien inutile.

Il commençait à être sérieusement énervé. Cette nana lui faisait du chantage en plus ! _Shuuichi aura intérêt à la virer vite fait en rentrant !_

***  

Shuuichi avait passé une bonne journée. Hiro était on ne peut plus joyeux. K. avait eu uen attention  toute particulière pour les répètes, mais en même temps il était ailleurs. Suguru n'avait lancé aucune remarque sarcastique. Et la fontaine ambulante était restée calme toute la journée. Bref, ils avaient pu bien travailler. Il avait eu la flemme de faire des courses pour le repas du soir. Tant pis, il commanderait au traiteur.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Shuuichi sentit un délicieux arôme qui fit gronder son estomac. Il renifla avec délice et fut surprit de constater que l'odeur provenait bel et bien de leur appartement.

_Yuki… Yuki a préparé le dîner… C'est pas possible ! Yukiiiiiii…_

- « YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » fit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en restant ébahi devant la table du salon. 

Il joignit les mains et eut les larmes aux yeux.

- « Ô mon Dieu, Yukiiiii, tu as préparé le dîner. Comme c'est gentil ! C'est la première fois ! Mon Dieu alors ça veut dire que je compte vraiment pour toi ! Ô joie ! Yukiiiiii c'est trop gentil, c'est trop de bonheur, c'est… »

- « Hmmm hmmm ! »

Il se tourna vers le canapé et vit un Yuki de méchante humeur assis à côté d'une demoiselle qui lui rappela quelque chose.

- « Heu… »

- « Shuuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » cria cette dernière en se jetant à son cou.

- « Gâh… »

Elle déposa un énorme bisou sur sa joue.

- « Comme tu as été super gentil dans le parc et à ta sortie de boulot, j'ai voulu te faire une surprise et j'ai préparé le dîner. » Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. « Par contre j'ai préparé que deux couverts parce que ton colocataire est très mal poli. » fit-elle en boudant légèrement.

Shuuichi sentit des sueurs froides lui couvrir le dos. Il regarda Yuki, assis dans le canapé, les bras croisés, raide comme un piquet, tapant du pied, et le regardant avec les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque.

Il lui lança un petit sourire crispé.

_Heu… Là, je suis mort !_

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 28 janvier 2003


	6. Ca chauffe

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 6 : Ca chauffe !**

Le dîner avait été une vraie torture. Yuki était resté un moment au début, regardant avec dégoût et une colère retenue la jeune universitaire s'occuper de Shuuichi comme si ce dernier avait quatre ans. Le jeune chanteur quant à lui était complètement dépassé par la situation, et se laisser faire sans réagir. Il n'était pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur, car la cuisine était excellente. 

Quand Yuki les laissa tout les deux, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il allait être furieux et ne pas lui adresser la parole pendant des jours. Une déprime pointait son nez à l'horizon. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, une phrase de la jeune fille le frappa.

- « … et s'il te fait la gueule c'est que c'est un crétin fini doublé d'un nombriliste ! »

- « Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? »  

- « Qu'est-ce que TU disais ! On se tutoie si ça te dérange pas. »

- « Oui oui… Alors ? »

- « Je disais qu'il serait plus bête que ses pieds s'il vous en voulait pour ce soir… Mais c'est vrai enfin ! » continua-t-elle devant l'air pathétiquement abruti de Shuuichi. « Il se prend pour qui se mec ? Le centre du monde ? »

- « Mais pas du tout. »

- « Mais enfin t'as vu son comportement !!! Comment tu peux rester avec un mec pareil ? T'es super sympa, t'adore la vie, t'es sociable, tu craches pas sur le gens comme ça ! Alors que lui il… »

- « Ne dis pas de mal de Yuki ! Jamais ! » la prévint le jeune homme, plus que sérieux. « Tu ne connais rien de sa vie, de son passé, de qui il est. Tu parles dans le vide. »

- « Non. Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, je ne le connais pas. Mais son comportement actuel n'est pas excusable pour autant. »

- « Il n'est pas très causant et alors ? Il a le droit non ? »

- « Non. Pas envers toi, Shuuichi. »

Il ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Elle reprit donc.

- « Vous vivez ensemble, non ? Vous êtes amants ? Mais êtes-vous amoureux ? L'amour ce n'est pas que du sexe ! C'est aussi de la tendresse et… »

- « Mais qui es-tu pour oser nous juger comme ça ? Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte ? Tu crois que cela ne me manque pas, cette tendresse dont tu parles ? Mais Yuki n'est pas prêt à la donner. Il n'est pas prêt ! Sinon il aurait des petites attentions pour moi. Il me montrerait qu'il tient à moi, il… »

Ca y est, il pleurait ! Devant une inconnue en plus ! Décidément son côté fleur bleue avait de sacré désavantages !

- « Il serait vraiment aveugle de ne pas voir quel trésor il détient. »

Elle lui caressa le visage tendrement.

- « Si u jour tu as trop mal, n'hésites pas à venir me voir, okay ? Tu mérites d'être heureux Shuuichi, et je ne suis pas sûre que tu y arrives auprès de Yuki. »

- « Mais je l'aime ! »

- « Tu en es sûr ? L'amour c'est réciproque, pas à sens unique. Réfléchis-y, ok. »

Elle se leva et alla prendre son manteau. Puis elle se tourna vers le couloir.

- « Je n'hésiterai pas Yuki. Je te le prendrais dès que je verrais une ouverture. »

Shuuichi sursauta à cette phrase et se tourna vers sa droite pour apercevoir Yuki dans l'encadrement du couloir. Il avait l'un de ses regards les plus froids et les plus impénétrables. Le jeune homme enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Ca partait de plus en plus mal. Yuki allait le détester, c'était sûr ! Il releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer tout aussitôt. Il le regarda. Il n'avait pas bougé de place, et il le regardait avec la même expression froide. Cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec un regard aussi dur avant. Il voulut lui parler mais il tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. 

Shuuichi était désespéré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle lui fasse la morale. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il soit là à écouter la conversation. Il s'était plaint que Yuki n'était pas assez démonstratif. Il n'allait pas apprécier, c'était sûr, il allait lui en vouloir à mort. Il rangea la table par automatisme et parce qu'il n'aimait pas que tout reste au bordel quand ça touchait la cuisine. Puis il alla dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Yuki. Il voulut frapper, mais il n'osa pas. Il resta un moment tête basse devant la porte, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il prit son pyjama et quelques couvertures dans le placard. 

- « Tu comptes dormir sur le canapé ce soir alors. »

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- « Heu… Je… » 

Yuki attendait visiblement sa réponse.

- « Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais probablement pas envie de m'avoir sur le dos cette nuit. »

Yuki tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, lui jeta un regard de désapprobation, et repartit dans son bureau.

Shuuichi resta immobile pendant quelques instants, puis il rangea les couverture, se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans le grand lit vide et froid. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtal et essaya de s'endormir pour ne pas avoir de pensées tristes.

***

Il n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne ce soir. Les paroles de la jeune fille le hantait. Parce que ce qu'elle avait dit sonnait vrai. Perdre Shuuichi ? Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Après les pieds et les mains qu'il avait fait pour qu'il l'accepte dans son appartement. Il avait eu tendance à considérer l'amour du jeune homme comme acquis. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Shuuichi Shindou, ce jeune homme exubérant aux cheveux rose ? Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Est-ce qu'il était heureux d'être avec lui ? Hmmm, répondre honnêtement à cette question était loin d'être facile. Ce qui était sûr, elle avait totalement raison sur ce point là, c'est qu'il ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour montrer son affection à Shuuichi… Mais cela n'était pas dans sa nature. Il n'avait jamais été ouvert. Shuuichi semblait le comprendre et l'accepter. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas affecté par ce manque de tendresse apparent… Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Si Shuuichi l'aimait, alors il devait l'accepter tel qu'il était. Les mot « concessions » et « partage » tournoyèrent dans sa tête. Il y prêta attention, puis secoua la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à tout ça, et il fallait qu'il écrive.

***

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, il trouva le jeune homme allongé en position fœtal. Il le contempla (décidément il le contemplait souvent en ce moment). Il était beau comme ça, et il semblait si fragile. Il se déshabilla sans faire de bruit et se glissa sous la couette. Shuuichi lui faisait dos. Il promena doucement ses doigts sur sa peau douce. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller brusquement. Ses caresses finirent par le réveiller à moitié, et le jeune se tourna tout naturellement pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. Yuki sourit et ressera son étreinte.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 29 janvier 2003


	7. Occupé

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 7 : Occupé**

Shuuichi était crevé. Depuis une semaine, il n'arrêtait pas. Les journées de travail pour l'enregistrement de leur nouveau disque duraient de 8h du matin à 23h non stop. Il n'avait plus le temps de voir Yuki le midi, et lorsqu'il rentrait le soir il était tellement vanné qu'il allait droit au lit et s'endormait le plus souvent habillé. Quand il essayait d'avoir son chéri au téléphone, ce dernier était soit en train d'écrire et il le dérangeait, soit en visite chez son éditeur. Bref, il avait juste le temps de lui dire bonjour et basta. Il était super frustré. Il n'avait plus le temps de lui préparer son dîner du soir, et il se demandait si cela ne le mettait pas trop de mauvaise humeur. Yuki ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois pour lui demander s'il avait cinq minutes de pause pour se promener, aller manger une glace, ce genre de chose. Il était déçu. Il aurait espéré qu'il lui manquait un peu plus que ça, mais apparemment non, il était suffisamment occupé pour ne pas penser à lui.

Le moral de Shuuichi commençait à en pâtir lorsque le week-end arriva.

***

Yuki était énervé en ce vendredi soir. Il se tapait encore une boite de conserve. Etait-ce sa faute ? Ben non, il avait toujours été nul en cuisine. Il dut s'avouer que les petits plats de Shuuichi lui manquait. Mais bon, il enregistrait son nouveau disque, donc forcément il rentrait tard le soir. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le déranger pendant ses journées, d'autant plus que lui aussi avait du boulot. Mais aller manger seul au resto le midi, là encore cela n'était pas particulièrement excitant. Au moins quand Shuuichi venait, même s'il était un peu excentrique, il avait toujours de la conversation et pouvait blablater pendant des heures sur ses aventures du matin. Ce n'était pas forcément intéressant, mais au moins c'était rafraîchissant. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas fait lire un texte de chanson pour avoir son approbation. 

Mais bon. Ce soir c'était le week-end, il aurait enfin le temps de le voir un peu et de reprendre une vie normale.

***

Quand Shuuichi rentra il était minuit passé. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et n'arrêtait pas de baîller à s'en décrocher la machoire. Il ne vit même pas Yuki assis sur le canapé, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour aller se brosser les dents et faire sa toilette du soir. Puis il pourrait enfin profiter du confort de ce grand lit douillet qui lui faisait envie depuis le milieu de l'après-midi.

Il était en train de se laver les dents lorsqu'il aperçut le reflet de Yuki dans la glace.

- « Tu comptes aller directement te coucher ? »

Signe de tête affirmatif.

Yuki ne broncha pas, il referma seulement la porte. Apparemment il avait d'autres plans de prévus, mais Shuuichi n'était pas en état ce soir. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Il avait besoin de repos s'il voulait de nouveau réfléchir normalement.

Il alla tel un zombi vers la chambre, prit le temps de se déshabiller parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée le lendemain matin, et se glissa avec délice sous la couette. Le temps de s'allonger qu'il dormait déjà.

Yuki poussa la porte de la chambre et regarda le jeune homme ronfler. Il était fortement déçu. Il pensait que Shuuichi aurait eut envie d'être avec lui, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus de la semaine, mais il avait préféré aller se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir, vu son état, mais il était tout de même désappointé.

***

Il se réveilla au son d'une douce musique classique. Il était allongé sur le ventre, et sa main droite reposait sur le lit et touchait le haut de la cuisse de Yuki. Ce dernier était tranquillement installé, en train de bouquiner.

- « Bien dormi ? » fit-il sans relever le nez de son livre.

- « Voui… Aurais bien dormi plus mais j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. »

Yuki le regarda avec un air condescendant. Shuuichi lui tira la langue et s'extirpa des draps en maugréant. Il se mit debout et s'étira de tout son long, puis il se rendit au pipi-room.

Il venait de tirer la chasse d'eau lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.

_Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Hiro qui m'apporte du boulot_, se dit le jeune chanteur en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

 - « Surpriiiiiiiiiise ! » fit Kaori en se jetant au cou de Shuuichi. 

Ce dernier dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne dérange pas les gens tôt le matin comme ça ! »

- « Hein ? Mais il est 15 heures mon grand ! Me dit pas que tu sors du lit… Mais tu rates une superbe journée ensoleillée !!! »

Ca, il s'en foutait un peu. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps par contre.

- « T'es là pour quoi au fait ? » demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

- « Je viens te remercier. »

- « De quoi ? »

- « Ben, d'avoir présenter ma cassette à Touma Segushi ! C'est tellement gentil de ta part ! Tu as aimé ma musique alors ? Rôôôh tu peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir… »

_Mais de quoi elle parle ? J'ai jamais donné sa cassette à Touma, je lui ai dis que je le ferais pas et… Hiro. Cela ne peut être que lui !_

- « Et donc, pour te remercier… Tadam ! » fit-elle en lui tendant un billet.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Un billet pour Disneyland Tokyo ! » fit-elle l'air ravie.

- « Disneyland Tokyo ? J'y suis jamais allé ! » fit-il tout excité. Puis il se ravisa. Il n'y avait qu'un billet. « Mais heu… »

- « Hiro et Suguru et K. nous attendent dans la voiture, on part de suite ! Aller hop ! Habilles-toi vite. On va passer la nuit chez des amis à moi, et comme ça demain on pourra profiter du parc dès l'ouverture ! »

- « Mais… Et Yuki ? »

- « Hmmm. Quoi Yuki ? Tu veux qu'il vienne avec nous ? »

Regard intense de la part du concerné.

- « Râââh, j'en étais sûre, on m'avait prévenue. » Elle sortit un deuxième billet de sa poche. « Tu as au maximum une demi-heure pour te préparer et le convaincre de venir. Passé ce délai, je te kidnappe purement et simplement. »

- « Je reviens de suite ! » fit Shuuichi en courant dans la chambre.

***  

Quand Yuki entendit frapper à la porte, il s'encolèra. Il savait qui s'était. Et cela le rendit fou de rage. Cette nana venait encore pour accaparer Shuuichi. Son Shuuichi, au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Elle commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, et il allait falloir qu'il mette les points sur les i bientôt. Quand il entendit Shuuichi crier « Disneyland Tokyo !!! », il sut qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas diverti depuis des lustres et il allait sauter sur l'occasion, c'était net ! Il espèra de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas être convié au petit voyage. Il avait prévu de passer un petit week-end romantique avec le chanteur pour se faire pardonner son manque d'attention habituel… Passer le week-end seul, à la limite, ce serait supportable, bien que très désappointant. Mais le passer dans un parc d'attraction ! Cela se transformait carrément en cauchemar, d'autant plus qu'il y avait été il n'y a pas très longtemps et qu'il n'en avait pas un si bon souvenir que ça.  

Quand il vit Shuuichi ouvrir la porte, arborant un sourire de vainqueur et tenant deux billets à la main, il glissa lentement sous les couverture et se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller.

Décidément, cette fille lui rendait la vie infernale !

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             GwenaelleD., 30 janvier 2003   


	8. Dur à convaincre

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 8 : Dur à convaincre**

Yuki avait la tête sous l'oreiller, et il sentit un coin du coussin se relever doucement, amenant de la lumière. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Shuuichi qui le regardait avec espoir.

- « Yuki ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Gros soupir de la part du concerné qui se releva et se remit en position assise. Il regarda son jeune amant l'air de dire « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me proposer encore ? Je suis obligé de venir ? ». Shuuichi fit la moue puis se lança.

- « Tu te souviens de Kaori ? »

Regard glacial. 

- « Ben, elle propose qu'on aille au parc Disneyland Tokyo… Y'aurait Hiro et K. avec nous. »

- « K. ? »

Ca c'était surprenant. Il voyait mal K. dans une maison hantée, avec ses flingues et ses lunettes de soleil.

- « Et… » continua Shuuichi, « il y a une place pour toi… Si tu veux bien venir… »

Il n'osait pas le regarder, mais il jetait quand même quelques coups d'œil, essayant de deviner les intentions de son ami via les expressions de son regard… C'était pas gagné.

Yuki regardait le jeune homme. Il lui paraissait si jeune aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'il avait plusieurs années de moins que lui. Il aurait pu être son grand frère. Mais non, il était son amant. Il revécu rapidement les quelques mois qu'il avait partagé avec le jeune homme jusqu'à présent, et il était globalement satisfait. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes, mais c'était à l'époque où il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance, et où Shuuichi ne connaissait pas encore son passé. Il lui avait alors avouer qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme lui. C'était l'aveu le plus important qu'il lui avait fait, la plus grande preuve de respect, si ce n'est d'amour, qu'il lui avait donné. Mais depuis, il n'avait plus rien dit. Il s'était contenté de vivre au jour le jour, en se disant qu'il avait suffisamment montré son attache pour ne pas avoir à réitérer ses déclarations. Mais le temps passait, et les faits se transformaient en souvenirs. Le doute pouvait commencer à s'installer, et il percevait aisément que Shuuichi se sentait délaissé, depuis les mots qu'avait prononcé cette fille. Il…

Shuuichi se jeta à son cou à ce moment là. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'il pensait, et que du coup il n'avait pas répondu au jeune homme. 

- « S'il te plaît Yuki ! » fit la tête rose en se blotissant au creux de son épaule. « Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine. Tu me manques… »

Yuki serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Fort. Ce dernier fut surpris mais très heureux de cette marque d'affection. Il lui rendit son étreinte. 

- « Tu m'as manqué aussi. » révéla-t-il.

Shuuichi ouvrit grand les yeux. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu une phrase aussi douce venant du grand jeune homme blond qu'il aimait à la folie.

- « Mais un parc d'attraction… » fit Yuki en portant une main à sa tête dans un signe de désolation.

- « Je sais, » fit Shuuichi en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « et je te promet qu'après je ne te demanderai plus rien, c'est promis. »

Yuki soupira.

- « C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop les parcs d'attraction. »

Regard suppliant de la part du jeune chanteur.

Yuki soupira une autre fois. Il prit le visage de son amant dans ses main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Je viens, si tu me promets que cette nana ne nous dérangera pas le week-end prochain, et que tu ne fera pas de comédies pour que je monte dans tous les manèges. »

Grands signes de tête affirmatifs d'un Shuuichi aux anges.

- « Bien. » fit-il.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- « Mais il faut que je prenne ma douche et mon petit déjeuner. »

- « Pas de problèmes ! » fit Shuuichi en décollant du lit et en sautant en l'air. « Pendant ce temps là je vais préparer les valises et tout, c'est partiiiiiii ! » fit-il en retournant au salon.

Yuki resta seul dans la pièce, perplexe.

- « Les valises ? » demanda-t-il tout haut.

- « Alors ? » demanda Kaori quand elle vit Shuuichi revenir.

- « Il vient ! » dit-il d'un air de vainqueur.

_Hé ben tout n'est pas perdu alors_, se dit-elle intérieurement.

- « Ah bon. » fit-elle d'une voix dépitée. « J'espère qu'il ne va pas mettre trois plombes à se préparer. »

Quand Yuki arriva dans le salon, tout le monde était là. 

- « Salut Yuki ! » fit Hiro.

- « Yo man. » fit K.

- « Prêt ? » fit Kaori.

- « Je prends mon petit déj et j'arrive » maugréa-t-il.

Explosion de tirades offusquées dans le salon, à part Shuuichi qui le regardait avec des yeux d'amoureux transi. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour qu'il le suive dans la cuisine. Ce dernier sorti de sa transe d'adoration et le suivi un sourire aux lèvres. 

Il se servit un bol de lait et des céréales, s'installa, et lança un regard au jeune homme qui avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- « Shuuichi ? Pourquoi tu as parlé de valise ? »

- « Parce qu'on dort tous chez des amis à Kaori ce soir, c'est demain seulement qu'on ira au parc. »

Yuki n'aurait pas été assis qu'il en serait tombé à la renverse. Sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre son bol et sa bouche ouverte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter ? _se demanda-t-il. _Je sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup je le sens mal ce week-end. Pffffffffff_…

Yuki termina ses céréales en regardant le plafond, le cœur gros, avec l'énorme pressentiment qu'il allait passer un week-end cauchemardesque.

Hiro passa la tête par l'entre-baillement de la porte.

- « Hmm hmm ! On vous attend. »

Regard froid de Yuki, aucune réaction de la part de Shuuichi qui faisait un tour au pays des rêves éveillés.

- « Juste pour vous rappeler ! » fit Hiro en grimaçant pour s'excuser, avant de refermer la porte.

_Malheur !_ se dit Yuki. 

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 31 janvier 2003


	9. En voiture!

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

Remarque 4 : pour répondre à une question, mon perso  préféré c'est Yuki bien évidemment, dans l'animé. J'aime trop les beaux blonds mystérieux ^^ Dans le manga papier par contre, Shuuichi a beaucoup plus de charme, donc là, mon cœur balance ^__^  

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 9 : En voiture !**

Yuki et Shuuichi eurent la stupeur de trouver une limousine en bas de leur immeuble, vers laquelle se dirigea tout naturellement Kaori, suivie de Hiro et K.

- « Je ne savais pas que ta fan était fortunée. » fit Yuki.

- « Moi non plus » fit le chanteur.

Le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir les portes. L'intérieur était gris clair, les vitres était teintées.

- « Elle est en retard ! » fit Kaori en regardant sa montre.

- « Qui donc ? »

- « Ben Tad ! Je vous ai pas prévenu ? C'est la harpiste. Elle va passer le week-end avec nous. » fit-elle en souriant.

Yuki compta mentalement le nombre de participants au petit week-end : 6 en tout. Il n'avait jamais passé un week-end avec autant de personnes autour de lui. Il allait essayer de garder sa bonne humeur tout du long, mais c'était pas gagné, d'autant plus que K. le regardait avec un air de commandant regardant un sous-off' au rapport, et Hiro avec un air suspicieux. _Je vais passer un test ou quoi ce week-end ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder de cette manière ?_ Il remua un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Shuuichi était collé à son côté droit, limite couché sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sursauta, laissant échapper un petit « Hi ! » pas du tout masculin. K. releva un sourcil moqueur. Il faut dire qu'il venait de voir, à quelques centimètres de son visage, un autre visage féminin écrasé contre la vitre. Vu que la jeune femme avait une coupe de cheveux « à la Cure », un piercing dans la narine droite et un au sourcil gauche, plus un maquillage outrancier au niveau des lèvres, sa peur était compréhensible.

La jeune fille ouvrit la portière tel un ouragan et s'engoufra dans la voiture, allant s'asseoir entre Hiro et K., la banquette d'en face contenant déjà 3 personnes. Elle lança un « Bonjour ! » tonitruant. Puis elle se tourna sur sa droite et regarda attentivement Hiro. Gros sourire énamouré. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit K. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle cria un « Aaaaaaaaaaaah » de satisfaction en montant les bras en l'air et rabaissa ses mains sur des endroits stratégiques : la droite sur la cuisse de Hiro et la gauche sur celle de K. Elle avait l'air heureuse, comme ça, entourée de deux beaux mecs dont elle pelotait allègrement les cuisses.

Hiro prit la même coloration que ses cheveux, c'est-à-dire rouge foncé.

- « Heu… Tad ? » fit Kaori gênée.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de rond et de froid sur sa tempe. Elle se figea sur place, puis tourna lentement la tête, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres. K. venait de pointer son magnum. Il la regardait de l'air sérieux de sniper d'élite. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle enlève sa main de sa cuisse, et c'est ce qu'elle fit…

Elle lui piqua aussi son flingue.

- « Ca alors ? C'est un vrai ? Waouh j'en avais jamais vu ! » fit-elle en s'emparant du flingue de K., qui lui reprit aussitôt.

- « Mais ! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. 

- « Beau comme un dieu et qui maîtrise les armes à feu. Le beau partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! »

Le grand blond se retrouva étouffé, la tête au niveau des seins d'une taille conséquente de la jeune fille. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait que remuer les bras en signe de détresse et d'appel à l'aide.

Les quatre autres convives regardaient la scène bouche bée. 

Soudain, elle remarqua une perruque blonde sur sa gauche, et des yeux de tueur juste dessous… Des yeux de tueur, ou de séducteur… Elle relâcha un peu son étreinte et lâcha un « Oooooooooooh » admiratif.

Yuki prit peur.

Puis, elle réalisa qu'une perruque rose s'était rapproché, et en dessous deux yeux bleus de proprio qui la regardaient avec défi, genre « tu l'approches et t'es morte. » Elle soutint le regard, puis d'un seul coup sauta sur le jeune homme en question, qui en releva les bras et les jambes dans un mouvement de recul et de survie instinctive.

- « Schuuichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » lança-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et en le serrant très fort.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il réussit à prendre suffisamment de souffle pour gargouiller :

- « Quelqu'un… A l'aide… Râââââh… »

Kaori se ressaisit et agrippa sa copine par les épaules. 

- « Tad' enfin ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !!! »

La jeune femme se recula et reprit sa place entre K. et Hiro.

- « Je sais, mais ils sont si bôôôôôôôô ! Et tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis face à des apollons ! » fit-elle d'un air entendu à sa copine.

- « Oui mais t'avais dis que tu ferais un effort pour bien te conduire ! » répondit Kaori.

- « C'était au-dessus de mes forces ! Bon, je prend le blond aux flingues, il me fait littéralement craquer. » fit-elle en s'emparant du bras de K. et en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Ce dernier leva les yeux aux ciel et mit ses lunettes noires.

- « C'est que… » fit ce dernier, « je ne suis pas d'accord. »

- « Mais si, mais si, tu verras ce sera bien. Toi par contre ma cocotte tu vas avoir du mal à récupéré le petit mec aux cheveux rose, il a l'air bien accro au grand blond là. »

- « TAD !!!!! »

- « Hi hi hi ! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle. »

Yuki fit mine de vouloir sortir de la voiture, mais Schuuichi le retint fermement par les bras, lui lançant un « S'il te plaît ne part pas » muet.

Le chauffeur démarra à cet instant.

Après un début tonitruant, le voyage se poursuivit de façon beaucoup plus calme. Kaori regardait par la fenêtre ou bien lançait des regard de connivence à Hiro, qui était assis en face d'elle. Plus elle l'observait, plus elle le trouvait mingon… Bizarre.

K. essayait désespérément de se soustraire à l'emprise de la dénommée Tad, mais c'était peine perdue. Cette dernière ronronnait en essayant coûte que coûte de lui faire passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui aurait bien tiré de dessus, mais ça aurait pu être mal vu, donc il se retint.

Yuki quant à lui se réprimandait mentalement d'avoir été aussi faible et d'avoir accepté de venir à cette stupide sortie. Il posa les yeux sur les cheveux roses qui logeaient dans son cou, Schuuichi s'étant endormi sur son épaule.

En gros, la sortie commençait… assez mal…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 03 février 2003


	10. Les douches

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

Remarque 4 : petit chapitre délire, mais ça ne durera pas rassurez-vous ^___^

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 10 : Les douches**

Une ombre se faufila dans les grands couloir de la résidence de Tokyo des Matsushita. Elle se dirigeait à pas de loup vers les bains réservés aux hommes, et se posta au milieu du couloir, derrière une statue de bouddha, prête à passer à l'action.

Sa première victime approchait. Un pas léger, poussant la chansonnette… Elle reconnu cette voix qui passait sur les ondes radios à longueur de journée, et sourit. Ce qu'elle allait découvrir risquait d'être un très beau spectacle. Elle en bava à l'avance. 

La victime avançait innocemment, faisant virevolter son savon dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas quel terrible sort l'attendait. Il n'était vêtu que de sa serviette, enroulé autour de sa fine taille musclée. Il passa au niveau de la statue de bouddha, la dépassa…  

Et là, Shuuichi sentit sa serviette partir en arrière sans rien pouvoir faire pour la retenir tellement ça allait vite ! Il se retourna… Et poussa un cri d'horreur :

- « Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! »

- « Gnié hé hé hé hé ! T'as de la chance que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo ! »

- « Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad ! Espèce de dégénérée ! Rends-moi ma serviette ! »

- « Bôa, c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire là. » fit la jeune fille toute triste.

Shuuichi, une main servant de feuille de vigne, se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui reprit la serviette des mains. Il se retourna ensuite afin de rattacher sa serviette correctement. Puis il refit face à la jeune fille et la fusilla du regard.

- « Oooooh, c'était pas méchant ! » fit cette dernière. « Je voulais juste vérifier que tu avais de jolies petites fesses bien musclées… »

- « C'était pas drôle ! » hurla-t-il.

- « Ok ! Ok ! Mais je te rassures, tes fesses sont ravissantes. »

- « J'étais au courant, merci !!! »

- « Ah bon ? On te l'avais déjà dit ? »

Est-ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit ? Schuuichi médita un instant et réalisa tristement que non, personne ne lui avait encore jamais dis qu'il avait de belles fesses. La seule personne qui aurait pu le faire n'avait pour l'instant fait aucun commentaire sur son physique. 

_Ca y est, elle a réussi à me faire perdre ma bonne humeur._

Le jeune homme tourna les talons sans rien ajouter, et se dirigea dépité vers les bains.

Tad regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner, soupira par condescendance, puis se retourna pour voir si une nouvelle victime n'était pas en vue. Elle faillit crier en voyant Yuki à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête et en profitait pour durcir son regard de tueur par une mine dédaigneuse, la regardant de haut.

- « Je pense que ça t'amuse ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Et elle passa un savon à Yuki, au grand ébahissement de ce dernier.

- « Tu ne lui as jamais dis qu'il avait de belles fesses ?! Mais t'es crétin ou quoi ! C'est la première chose à dire quand on partage son lit avec une personne, c'est qu'on apprécie son corps autant que son esprit ! Je suis sûr que lui te l'a déjà dit plein de fois mais que tu n'as même pas relevé tellement tu es prétentieux et fier de ta petite personne ! C'est pas bien ! Faut te reprendre ! » 

Elle lui montra la direction des bains d'un geste autoritaire.

- « Aller zou ! Aux  bains ! Et plus vite que ça. »

Yuki, sa surprise passée, la fusilla du regard.

- « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

Oui, il savait qu'elle avait raison, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il la snoba et se dirigea vers les bains de fort mauvaise humeur.

Tad ne partit pas pour autant, elle attendait patiemment une autre victime, et, ô miracle, K. se présenta à l'entrée du couloir. Elle flashait littéralement sur ce type. Elle aimait les blonds, et lui avait en plus les yeux bleu, une classe d'enfer et un boulot dans le show bizz. Impossible de passer à côté d'une occase pareille. Elle refit exactement le même coup, mais la serviette résista.

Qu'est-ce que… 

 K. rigola puis se retourna. Ce psycho avait emmener son arme avec lui et l'attache du flingue servait à maintenir la serviette en place, solidement.

- « Heu… » fit Tad en se mettant un doigt sur la bouche, avec l'air d'un enfant qu'a pas tout compris.

- « Oui ? »

- « Vous allez aux bains… avec un flingue ? »

- « Ah ah ah ah ah ! Normalement non, mais j'ai entendu le cri de Shuuichi et j'ai vu à quel petit jeu perverse tu te livrais, alors j'ai pris mes précautions. »

- « C'est pas perverse comme jeu !!!! »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Ben non… C'est que » fit-elle en se tripotant les doigts, « j'ai tellement peu d'occasions de voir des jolies petites fesses… Des fesses de star… Alors vous comprenez… »

- « Non. »

- « Ah vous on voit que vos parents ne vous on pas enfermé dans un couvent jusqu'à votre majorité ! »

_Voilà donc qui explique son excentricité, _se dit-il.

- « Dites… »

- « Oui. »

- « Je peux les voir ? »

- « Quoi do… Pas question ! »

- « Alleeeeeeeer, s'il vous plaît, soyez sympa. » fit-elle en souriant, pleine d'espoir.

- « Non mais tu es déjà obsédée à ton âge ! »

- « Nooooooooon. C'est juste que… j'aimerai beaucoup voir votre popotin. »

- « On dirait une gamine en train de faire un caprice. »

- « S'il vous plaîîîîîît. Vous êtes siiiiii beau. Et je vous admire taaaaant. »

- « Oh vraiment. C'est pas beau de mentir. »

Moue boudeuse de la part de Tad.

Regard sceptique de la part de K.

Moue coléreuse de la part de Tad.

Regard d'affliction de la part de K.

- « Très bien, tant pis… Vous pouvez y aller… » fit la jeune fille.

- « Mais j'espère bien ! » fit K. en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers les bains.

- « Mais je les verrai un jour ou l'autre ! » fit la jeune fille en tirant la langue, en courant derrière K. et en lui mettant une grosse paluche au derrière.

- « Non mais… »

- « Hi hi hi hi hi ! » fit la jeune fille en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Elle croisa Hiro sur sa route et tira sur sa serviette sans s'arrêter.

- « Heyyyyyyyyyy ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! » entendit-elle se dernier hurler.

Elle continua à courir jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, et elle ne reprit sa respiration qu'une fois la porte bien fermée.

_Pffffff… J'ai encore agi comme une débile. Mais est-ce ma faute si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes hormones en face des beaux mâles. Ils vont tous me haïr demain, c'est clair… Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré_, se dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement et en se moquant d'elle-même. _Je n'arriverai jamais à choper un mec si je continue avec cette attitude débile… M'enfin… On verra bien ce que donnera demain_…

 A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 04 février 2003


	11. Prendmoi dans tes bras

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 11 : Prends-moi dans tes bras**

Le dîner fut très calme, mais assez tendu quand même. Les mecs n'arrêtaient pas de surveiller Tad, qui semblait très tranquille et se baffrait allègrement de tous les mets délicieusement préparés par le cuisinier des Matsushita. Kaori ne fut pas très bavarde non plus, ayant appris peu de temps avant le dîner les délits commis par sa meilleure amie. 

Les convives se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit assez rapidement après le dessert, aucun ne désirant s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

***

Quand Shuuichi rentra dans la chambre après sa toilette du soir, il trouva Yuki déjà couché. Il avait les mains croisées derrière la tête, et le haut de son torse dépassait des couvertures. Shuuichi dormait en pyjama, mais Yuki dormait généralement nu. 

Le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller et à se changer.

- « Yuki je sais pas si t'es au courant mais en allant aux bains ce soir… »

- « Je suis au courant. »

- « Ah bon ? Mais comment ? Elle t'a fait le même coup ? »

- « J'ai assisté à votre petite scène. »

- « Oh. »

Shuuichi rougit au souvenir des événements. Puis il se rendit compte que si Yuki avait tout entendu, alors…

Ce dernier devait suivre le même raisonnement.

- « Ecoutes Shuuichi, je ne suis pas très communicatif, et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que je n'éprouve rien et que je ne ressens rien. »

- « Oui je sais. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en enfilant son pyjama et en s'installant dans le lit.

- « Je pensais que tu m'aimais tel que j'étais. »

- « C'est le cas ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » fit Yuki.

Shuuichi se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas.

- « Pffff, ces filles m'agaçent. » fit le beau blond. 

- « Est-ce que tu aimes bien mes fesses ? » demanda le jeune chanteur d'une toute petite voix.

Son amoureux le regard de haut, plein de mépris.

- « Tu penses vraiment que c'est important ? »

Shuuichi ne répondit rien et se tourna sur le côté, montrant son dos à Yuki.

- « Mais oui, t'es bien foutu ! » continua ce dernier exaspéré.

- « Mais arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à le dire, Yuki ! » fit Shuuichi en se retournant d'un coup.

- « Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je le dise ? »

- « Je sais pas… » fit Shuuichi en se retournant de nouveau dans son lit.

Yuki lui tourna le dos aussi.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans parler tout les deux, exprimant clairement leur mécontentement respectif.

Yuki perçut soudain de petits hoquets provenant de Shuuichi, ainsi que quelques pleures qu'il essayait désespérement de cacher.

- « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Yuki d'une voix encore un peu énervée.

Les pleures se firent moins bruyants, mais ils étaient toujours là.

- « Shuuichi ? » fit Yuki en se retournant vers son petit ami.

Ce dernier était recrocquevillé en position fœtale.

- « J'ai juste envie d'être dans tes bras. » gémit le jeune homme en enfonçant de plus belle sa tête dans ses bras. « Je veux juste être dans tes bras, c'est tout. »

Cette demande prit Yuki complètement au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shuuichi ait envie de calins… de tendresse… après leur mini-dispute.

- « Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de tendresse, » reprit le jeune homme, « mais moi j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de te sentir prêt de moi, de savoir que tu aimes être en ma compagnie, que tu es d'accord pour m'avoir dans ta vie… Je suis désolé Yukiiiiii… » finit-il dans un sanglot.

Yuki sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les ravala rapidement. 

- « Vient là » fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Schuuichi pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.

Il passa son bras gauche sous sa nuque, et il posa son bras droit dans le cou de son petit ami. Il plia son bras droit de façon à ce que sa main repose sur le haut de la tête du jeune homme, et il l'attira vers lui, le logeant confortablement dans le creux de son épaule. Il se rapprocha pour que leurs torses se touchent, et passa sa jambe droite au-dessus de celles de Shuuichi. Il voulait que leurs peaux se touchent le plus possible.

Schuuichi se serra contre lui, tout tremblant.

Yuki resserra son étreinte et se mit à caresser les cheveux du jeune homme. Malgré les apparences, il était bien loin d'être insensible. Mais son maudit passé l'avait conditionné, l'avait lobotomisé pour qu'il ne montre rien et garde tout en lui. C'était dur, mais il survivait. Et là, ce petit monstre lui demandait de tout briser, et de lui déclarer son amour jour après jour. Et il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abandonner sa carapace. Il avait eut sa dose de malheur, de cœur brisé, quand il était jeune. Il ne voulait plus risquer de revivre ça. Cela avait été trop dur, et il avait été au bord du suicide plusieurs fois. Il soupira. Il aimait beaucoup Shuuichi… Vraiment. Et il était persuadé que le jeune homme était sincérement amoureux de lui. Mais le savoir ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait du temps, plus de temps. 

- « … Il me faut du temps, plus de temps… »

- « Pourquoi ? » fit Shuuichi en reniflant.

- « Hein ? »

- « Pourquoi il te faut plus de temps ? »

Yuki n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

- « Pour… apprendre… à montrer mes émotions. »

Shuuichi se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Je t'aime tu sais. »

Yuki lui caressa la joue.

- « Oui je le sais. »

- « Et tu ne me diras pas que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » fit Shuuichi.

Yuki soupira. Il aurait aimé lui dire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

- « C'est pas grave j'attendrais. »

Cette simple phrase fit couler une larme sur la joue de Yuki.

- « Dors bien. »

- « Dors bien Shuuichi. » fit Yuki en déposant un baiser sur son front.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 05 février 2003


	12. Disneyland Tokyo

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 12 : Disneyland Tokyo**

Shuuichi était tout sourire le lendemain matin. Il avait apparemment retrouvé sa bonne humeur, ou du moins il faisait comme si. K ne semblait pas très réveillé, Hiro avait l'air reposé. Yuki avait une mine étrange, comme s'il était dans son monde et qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre pied dans la réalité. Kaori était aussi excitée que Shuuichi et ils ne cessaient pas de papoter des attractions, de celles qu'il ne fallait absolument pas rater, de celles qui vous rendaient vert et malmenaient votre estomac, des balades et tout et tout.

Quand Tad entra dans la salle, les mentons s'affaissèrent plus ou moins bas.

- « Ben… T'as changé de couleur de cheveux pendant la nuit ? » fit K.

La jeune fille avait troqué sa coupe de cheveux à la Cure contre des cheveux très raides et très mauve.

- « Tad change de couleur de cheveux quasiment tous les matins. » expliqua Kaori.

- « Mais comment tu fais ? » fit Shuuichi sincérement épaté.

- « Suffit de savoir agencer les couleurs et de suivre un dégradé de couleur bien précis. Pour passer du bleu foncé au mauve, j'ai juste eu besoin d'appliquer un shampooing spécial pendant la douche et hop ! »

- « Et les cheveux raides ? »

- « C'est naturel. C'est reposant car je n'ai pas besoin de mettre une tonne de laque comme pour ma coupe précédente. »

- « Ca te va mieux. » fit K.

- « Miciiiiiiii. » répondit-elle ravie.

***   

Shuuichi ne tenait plus en place. Il essayait de paraître sobre, d'autant plus que Yuki n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il lui avait attrapé le bras au niveau du coude, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le gêner dans sa posture, car Yuki marchait toujours les mains dans les poches.

Cela avait fait plus de bruit quand Tad avait tenté de faire la même chose avec K. Ce dernier avait sorti un flingue d'on ne sait où et lui avait pointé sur le bout du nez en lui faisant la morale et des remontrances. Peine perdue, la jeune fille persévéra et au bout d'un quart d'heure d'énervement K abandonna la lutte et consentit à ce qu'elle le tienne par le bras aussi.

Kaori et Hiro marchaient tranquillement, papotant gaiment.

Ils entamèrent la tournée des manèges directement avec le grand huit. Yuki préféra s'abstenir, il n'aimait pas les manèges, et Tad déclina l'invitation, ne voulant pas être malade dès 10h du matin. Et puis sa coupe de cheveux en aurait pâti. Ils restèrent donc tous les deux en bas du manège, à se regarder en chien de faillance.

Ensuite, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la maison hantée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut K qui déclina l'invitation, de peur de n'utiliser ses flingues à mauvaise escient. Yuki bien sûr ne les accompagna pas non plus.

- « Ca va man ? » demanda K.

- « Hmm. »

- « Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ? »

- « Bof. »

- « Shuuichi est aux anges en tout cas. »

- « Hmm. »

- « C'est sympa que tu l'ais accompagné. »

Yuki le regarda avec attention, se demandant où il voulait en venir. 

- « J'ai l'impression que tu vas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, comme la dernière fois. »

- « Heeyyyy, faut bien que je veille au bien-être de mes petits protégés ! »

- « Et c'est encore de ma faute si Shuuichi n'est pas au top, c'est ça ? »

- « T'as pigé ! » fit K avec un grand sourire et une tape amicale dans le dos.

Yuki le fusilla du regard. K redevint sérieux.

- « La vie de couple c'est fait pour être heureux, pas pour se prendre la tête. » fit le grand blond aux lunettes noires.

- « Et qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? » demanda Yuki.

- « Muahahahahahahahahah ! Bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. »

- « Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne vois aucune trace de bague au doigt. »

- « Elle est morte il y a deux ans. »

Yuki en perdit la voix et la réplique. K avait été marié ??? Pas possible ! Puis il se ressaissit.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

- « C'est pas grave. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis K ajouta, avant que les autres ne reviennent :

- « L'amour apporte vraiment beaucoup de bonheur. Tu en as besoin autant que lui. Mais si tu ne fais aucun effort, alors tu n'auras rien… Et tu le perdras. »

- « Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » fit la voix de Shuuichi avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, tout excité.

- « Le fantôme était génial ! » fit-il, « Tad et Kaori n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de crier, c'était drôle ! »

- « C'est ça, moque-toi ! C'est pas à toi qu'un espèce de mort-vivant à attraper le mollet en douce ! »

- « Hé hé hé ! »

- « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

- « On va mangeeeeeeeeeeeer ! »

- « Déjà ? Mais il n'est que 11h30 !!! On a le temps de faire un autre manège avant. »

- « Je me ferais bien un tapis volant. »

- « Oh ouais, c'est chouette ça ! »

- « Aller hop ! C'est parti ! »

Le groupe se remit en marche. Yuki et Shuuichi se retrouvèrent derrière.

- « Dis Yuki… »

- « Hmm… »

- « Tu ne passes pas une mauvaise journée, hein ? »

_Décidément…_

- « Pourquoi j'ai l'air de faire la tronche ? » demanda-t-il un peu plus durement que prévu.

- « Non pas du tout. »

Shuuichi ne s'était pas attendu à cet accés de mauvaise humeur, il la ferma sur le champ.

- « Désolé. » fit Yuki. « Honnêtement je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup… Mais toi si, et c'est ce qui compte aujourd'hui, que tu t'amuses et que tu profites bien de ce moment de détente. »

- « Vraiment ? Oh merci Yuki ! »

_Ca y est, il a encore les larmes aux yeux. Il est vraiment super-sensible. _Il lui accorda un petit sourire affectueux. Cela suffit pour faire sourire Shuuichi jusqu'aux oreilles. Yuki s'arrêta soudain. 

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Shuuichi en se retournant vers lui, l'air concerné.

- « Rien. » fit se dernier en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser électrisa complètement Shuuichi, et le mit sur un petit nuage. Yuki, son Yuki, venait de l'embrasser, comme ça, spontanément, sans qu'il ait rien demandé, et en public en plus ! C'était trop de bonheur ! Il arborait désormais un sourire tellement éblouissant, que certaines personnes se retournaient sur son passage, enviant ce petit bonhomme aux cheveux rose d'être si heureux.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 06 février 2003


	13. Balade en amoureux

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

Remarque 4 : merci à Emilie pour les détails qu'elle m'a donné, ça n'a pas servi à rien. ^____^

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 13 : La balade en amoureux**

Le déjeuner fut très joyeux. Ils avaient investi une crêperie, établissement très rare au Japon, et les essais étaient plus ou moins fructueux. Ils avaient eu de grand éclats de rire, et même Yuki avait rigolé à quelques blagues. Ils avaient découvert que Tad avait un humour à toute épreuve, elle pouvait faire un « one woman show » à elle toute seule. Cela détendit bien l'atmosphère dans le petit groupe, et c'est tout naturellement que Kaori proposa la Balade des Cygnes comme attraction tranquille pour digérer. Shuuichi fit des yeux de chien battus pour que Yuki accepte d'y aller avec lui. Tout seul dans un cygne, ça n'était pas drôle. Ce dernier fit la moue avant d'accepter, et pas vraiment de mauvais gré.

Kaori monta avec Hiro et Tad avec son K, indispensable pour passer une bonne journée, avait-elle déclaré. Shuuichi s'installa à côté de Yuki, tout guilleret à l'idée de ce petit moment à passer en compagnie de son aimé, dans la pénombre. Il resta sage le temps que le manège démarre, puis se colla à Yuki dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la balade aux lumières tamisés et à la musique douce.

- « Yuki. » soupira-t-il de contentement, en fermant les yeux.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais Shuuichi ne lui en voulut pas. Il profitait de sa présence, de l'ambiance, et de ce petit moment de calme.

- « Tu sais », fit le grand blond, « tu m'appelles toujours Yuki… »

Shuuichi releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

- « Ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom, c'est mon pseudo d'écrivain… »

Shuuichi se releva tout à fait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à appeler Yuki autrement. Il éprouva un peu de honte. Il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur son passé torturé. Il en avait appris une bonne partie, et il avait décidé de tirer un trait dessus, car cela concernait l'ancien Yuki. Mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour comprendre le pourquoi de son attitude. Il ne le connaissait pas bien encore, leur relation était jeune, mais il agissait comme s'il savait tout de lui. Et en ce moment, il avait tendance à vouloir le faire changer en claquant des doigts. Il pensait à son propre malheur, à ses envies de tendresse… Et il ne cherchait plus à comprendre son amoureux. Cela rendait leur relation… superficielle.

- « Yuki… »

- « C'est Eiri… mon prénom. »

- « Eiri… »

Effectivement, sa sœur avait dû l'appeler comme ça une ou deux fois, ainsi que Touma. Ce prénom lui plaisait, beaucoup. Il était plus doux que Yuki. Plus difficile à prononcer, mais aux consonnances harmoniques. C'était le prénom d'une personnalité douce et affectueuse, de quelqu'un de confiance et que l'on souhaite avoir à ses côtés. S'il était vraiment comme ça dans son enfance, alors le drame qui l'avait frappé avait dû le briser plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. 

- « Cela te va bien. »    

_Yuki… Eiri…_ Il regarda le profil de son amoureux. Il était si beau. S'il avait été aussi innocent et heureux que son prénom le laisser présager… Pas étonnant qu'il ait succité de la jalousie. 

- « Je ne te demande pas de le retenir, tu peux continuer à m'appeler Yuki… Je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. »

- « Eiri… Je vais garder ce prénom pour nos futurs moments de tendresse, si tu le veux bien. » fit Shuuichi en souriant. 

La requête surprit Yuki au début, puis il sourit en retour. 

- « Tu sais Yuki… » commença Shuuichi, puis il se tut un moment.

Son compagnon tourna la tête vers lui.

- « J'ai l'impression… que je traverse une sorte de crise en ce moment. Je suis obnubilé par la tendresse et les marques d'affection. J'interprête tous tes gestes, peut-être mal… sûrement mal, d'ailleurs… Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ces filles et de ce qu'elles ont dit… Mais… J'ai si peur de te perdre… Je me sens ridicule, impuissant, totalement inutile et… Et je… »

- « Et tu n'es pas heureux. »

- « Si !!! Détrompes-toi Yuki… Eiri… Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé que depuis que je suis avec toi… Je me demande juste… Si toi, tu l'es un petit peu, heureux, en ma compagnie… »

Yuki soupira. Il détestait ce genre de discours, qui remettait en question sa personne, son intégrité, sa sincérité. Mais c'était Shuuichi, le seul avec qui cela ait aussi bien marché depuis bon nombre d'années…

- « Shuuichi si je ne t'appréciais pas ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais viré de chez moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'encombrer de gens inutiles ou que je n'aime pas. Pour les marques de tendresse… Ben, je suis d'accord pour que tu m'apprennes, à condition que cela se fasse en privé, et que tu saches te montrer patient. Quand je bosse, j'ai tendance à être concentré et à m'énerver lorsque l'on me dérange. »

- « Oui mais le soir tu es toujours en train de bosser. » fit le chanteur d'une voix triste.

- « Râââh ! Ca c'est un problème, je bosse beaucoup mieux le soir que la journée. »

- « Hmm. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de faire des concessions comme ça ?_ se demanda Yuki qui ne se reconnaissait plus.

- « Ecoutes, je te propose… Quand on se voit le midi, tu ne fais pas une comédie le soir pour avoir toute mon attention. En échange, lorsque l'on ne se voit pas le midi, je prendrais le temps de dîner et de passer la soirée, ou au moins un bout de la soirée, en ta compagnie… Ca pourrait être un bon début, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Shuuichi n'en revenait pas, et il pensait que ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour. Il n'avait jamais vu Yuki aussi conciliant. Décidément c'était la journée des miracles. Il ne put se retenir et se leva en criant « Génial ! » juste au moment où le Cygne sortait de sa balade dans la pénombre. Il fut assomé par le rebord de l'arche servant de porte de sortie.

Yuki le récupéra dans ses bras, anéanti par tant de maladresse et de stupidité combinée.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 07 février 2003


	14. Dispute

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 14 : Dispute**

- « Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » hurla Kaori en voyant revenir l'écrivain en portant le jeune chanteur dans ses bras. 

Elle courut vers eux, suivi de près par Tad.

- « Mais qu'est-ce tu lui as fait ? Regarde-le, il est dans les vaps ! T'as pas honte de le maltraiter de la sorte ! Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'être avec lui, alors que des milliers de personnes souhaiteraient être à ta place ?! »

- « Heu… Hmm hmm… L'inverse est vrai aussi Kaori » ajouta Tad d'une petite voix.

- « Hein… Mais on s'en fout ! Il a fait du mal à Shuuichi, et je t'avais prévenu que je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

- « Ahaaahaaaaa…. Yukiiiiiiii… » fit la petite voix enflammée d'amour de Shuuichi qui n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits.

_Gnééééé_… Kaori et Tad le regardèrent comme un monstre de foire, puis elles firent des signes de tête dubitatifs, passant de Yuki à Shuuichi en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- « Yukiiiiiiiii… mon amûûûûûûr…. »

_Gnééééééé bis_… Petits sourires crispées de la part des deux consoeurs, et regard de tueur de la part du beau blond.  

- « Je crois qu'il est amoureux. » fit K qui venait d'arriver.

- « Je crois qu'il dort là. » ajouta Hiro en regardant Shuuichi de plus près.

Soudain ce dernier sauta au cou de Yuki, qui faillit tomber à la renverse alors qu'il le tenait déjà dans ses bras.

- « Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…iiiiii… iii…rôôôôônnnn… »

- « Il dort et il rêve de toi. » fit K à Yuki en l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le souterrain ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

Yuki le snoba, puis se ravisa et se pencha vers lui avec des yeux de merlan fris, visant le cou de K du regard.

- « Et toi ? T'as une marque horrible. »

- « Hein…. Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » fit K en se tenant le cou à deux mains. « Me dites pas que ça se voit. »

- « Ooops. » fit Tad en détournant la tête et en se mettant à siffloter. 

- « Toi… » fit K en s'avançant menaçant vers elle.

- « Hé hé hé. » lui répondit-elle en souriant jaune et en faisant le signe de la victoire d'une main.

Yuki se plaça entre les deux, portant toujours son fardeau, puis s'attaqua à Hiro.

- « Quoi ? » fit ce dernier en se reculant.

- « T'as du rouge à lèvre à la commissure des lèvres. »

Le jeune homme porta rapidement sa main à sa bouche, puis fit une superbe grimace à Yuki. Ce dernier se retourna vers Kaori, l'air mauvais.

- « Heu… Tu veux des explications peut-être ? » fit cette dernière d'une petite voix.

_Au secours !_ fit-elle à Hiro avec une expression de supplication dans le regard.

- « Heu en fait on est tous de mèches. » fit le guitariste.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « J'étais pas au courant. »

- « Lâcheurs ! » fit Hiro à K et Tad.

- « Vous avez intérêt à être court et concis. » fit Yuki d'une voix froide.

- « Oki, allons nous asseoir. » fit Kaori en avisant un banc pas loin de là.

Yuki s'assit, tenant toujours Shuuichi dans ses bras, ainsi que Hiro et Kaori. K resta debout, du coup Tad aussi.

- « J'attends. »

Hiro soupira puis se lança.

- « En fait, on voulait savoir si tu étais vraiment amoureux de Shuuichi. C'est vrai, on trouvait qu'il dépérissait un peu ces derniers temps, et y'a qu'une seule personne qui puisse être à l'origine d'une baisse de moral de Shuuichi, et c'est toi. Alors, on a voulu vérifier la solidité de votre relation, et avec Kaori on a élaboré un plan afin de voir si votre relation était superficielle ou non. C'est pour ça qu'elle a joué la fan un peu collante. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas du tout dans ma vraie nature. »

- « Et donc… »

Hiro stoppa net sa phrase, devenant blanc comme un linge d'un seul coup. Shuuichi avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait intensément, visiblement super mécontent. Son regard contenait tellement d'accusion qu'il mit son meilleur ami mal à l'aise.

- « Shuuichi… » murmura ce dernier.

Le chanteur se releva sur les genoux de Yuki, puis se leva.

- « Vous avez osé intervenir dans ma vie privée. »

Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures blanchissaient.

- « C'était pour ton bien. » fit Kaori.

- « Alors tout ce qui est arrivé, vous l'avez provoqué. »

Il tremblait de rage. Le comportement de Yuki, qu'il croyait sincère, avait en fait été conditionné par les manipulations de ses soi-disant amis.  

- « On vous a juste mis en situation pour que… »

- « Vous avez cru que vous pouviez régir ma vie comme ça ! »

S'il avait pu les tuer, il l'aurait fait.

- « Comment osez-vous vous immiscer dans ma vie privée et surtout dans ma vie amoureuse. »

Il regarda Yuki d'un air tellement désespéré que ce dernier, qui n'était déjà pas gai, durcit son regard, seule parade qu'il connaissait face à une agression psychologique. Shuuichi interprêta son regard de travers, ce qui ne surpris pas l'écrivain.

- « Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu as dis et fait… C'était… Ca faisait parti de cette masquerade ? »

Le cœur de Yuki venait d'en prendre un coup. Comment osait-il proférer ces paroles, le traiter de menteur, après tout ce que cela lui avait coûté.

- « C'est ce que tu crois ? » fit-il en se levant lui aussi du banc et en fixant Shuuichi d'un regard froid. Le jeune chanteur était au bord des larmes.

- « Les amis… » commença K.

- « Fichez-moi la paix ! Je vous déteste !!! » fit Shuuichi en se retrounant et en entâmant le sprint de sa vie, afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ces êtres immondes.

Yuki le regarda s'éloigner, conscient que leur relation avait été plus que mise en péril par ces quatre imbéciles.

- « J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous. » fit-il en s'allumant une clope, avant de s'éloigner lui aussi.

Les quatre compères restèrent silencieux un bon moment, chacun affichant une mine plus ou moins déconfite et une expression remplie de remords. 

- « Je vous avez dit que c'était risqué. » fit K.

- « Oh ça va ! » fit Hiro énervé. 

K  se mit à partir lui aussi, poursuivi par Tad.

Kaori et Hiro restèrent plantés là encore un moment.

- « Hiro. » fit Kaori au bord des larmes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

Le jeune homme avait les lèvres pincées et ne pipa mot.

- « Vient. » fit-elle en le prenant par le bras. « Rentrons. On est trop bouleversé pour réfléchir correctement ce soir. On envisagera la situation plus clairement demain. »

Le jeune se laissa conduire sans rien dire, ruminant de sombres pensées.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 10 février 2003   


	15. Ne pars pas

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 15 : Ne pars pas**

Lorsque Yuki rentra dans son appartement, il vit deux valises posées près de la porte d'entrée, dans le couloir. Il pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea vers la penderie pour y accrocher son manteau, en jetant un coup d'œil au salon, qui était vide. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre, et y trouva Shuuichi en train de préparer sa dernière valise. Ce dernier avait le visage tordu par la douleur. Il était évident que sa décision lui coûtait.

Yuki s'adossa au mur et s'alluma une clope. Shuuichi interrompit un instant son rangement, puis après quelques instants de silence reprit sa besogne.

L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue, et les deux protagonistes étaient des plus gênés et énervés.

- « Tu pars alors. » fit Yuki, constatant plus que posant la question.

Pas de réponse de l'intéressé, qui ne fit que se mordre la lèvre inférieure et réprimer ses larmes, ne tournant même pas la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- « Tu préfères donc fuir devant les problèmes. »

Shuuichi se retourna d'un coup, les points serrés, faisant face à Yuki. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser, de lui envoyer mille injures à la figure. Il était en colère, triste, et il avait envie de crier. Bref, il était évident qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur, et qu'il préfèrait ne rien dire plutôt que de ne regretter ses paroles. 

- « Comme tu veux. » fit Yuki en sortant de la chambre.

Il n'alla pas bien loin. Il s'arrêta juste de l'autre côté du mur, s'adossant puis se laissant glisser, accroupi. Il baissa la tête, nageant en pleine confusion.

Shuuichi éclata en sanglots. Il avait réussi à se retenir devant lui, mais là il ne pouvait plus.

- « Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii… » gémit-il, les deux mains appuyées sur sa valise, la tête basse, les larmes mouillant ses vêtements bien rangés. « Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Je t'aime… »

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Il s'effondrait complètement. Il l'aimait comme jamais il avait aimé quelqu'un auparavant, et il le quittait, car plus rien ne le retenait auprès de cet homme. Ce dernier n'était gentil avec lui que sous la menace, que lorsque K pointait ses flingues. Rien n'avait été sincère ces derniers jours. Cela le brisait plus que tout. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre, lui, Shuuichi Shindou, jeune homme excentrique et immature. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Yuki était un homme, plus un enfant. Il avait perdu son innocence, sa spontanéité, sa joie de vivre. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer d'être heureux à nouveau si ce dernier ne le souhaitait pas. Il aurait tellement aimé lui donner un peu de bonheur. Mais il n'avait pas réussi, il avait échoué. Il releva la tête vers le ciel et poussa un cri de douleur muet.

Yuki avait entendu les gémissements étouffés de Shuuichi, et ils l'avaient ébranlé jusqu'au tréfond de son âme. Il se releva et retourna dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la chambre, complètement anéanti par le spectacle de Shuuichi en train de pleurer, puis de relever la tête pour exprimer tout son désespoir dans une prière muette. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de souffrance sur un jeune visage comme celui de son compagnon. Il pensait que personne ne pouvait être plus malheureux que lui, qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé… Mais là… Et il était à l'origine de cette peine infinie… Bon sang ! Il n'était donc bon qu'à rendre les gens malheureux ? Il était voué à vivre sa vie en célibataire endurci ? Sans jamais connaître les joies du partage et le plaisir de donner ? Etait-il si borné, si têtu, au point de ne pas réaliser que le bonheur était à porter de main, et préférait le piétiner, pour être sûr de rester dans sa monotonie et son désespoir quotidien ? Il n'avait donc envie de rien d'autre ? 

Shuuichi referma son sac en rageant, le mit sur son épaule et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Yuki était là. Ce dernier avait toujours cette inexpressivité dans le regard. Ce masque qui révèlait à quiconque le croisait, que jamais personne n'atteindrait son cœur. Shuuichi regarda ses pieds et s'avança vers le couloir. Yuki le laissa passer. Il déposa sa valise à côté des deux autres, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, prenant au passage le combiné téléphonique. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, puis soupira et fini par composé le numéro de téléphone d'une agence de taxi. En plein milieu du numéro, il vit la main de Yuki se poser sur le téléphone, l'empêchant de tapoter le clavier. 

Yuki prit doucement le combiné des mains de Shuuichi et alla le reposer sur le meuble de l'entrée. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, sur le canapé. Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier, et resta assis là, sans rien dire. Shuuichi attendait qu'il parle. Ce n'était pas à lui d'entâmer la conversation. 

Au bout d'un temps infini, l'écrivain se mit enfin à parler.

- « Shuuichi… »

Le cœur du chanteur vacilla à l'évocation de son prénom.

- « … Tu es la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose se mordit la lèvre.

- « … Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues déjà salées du plus jeune des deux.

- « Je n'ai pas menti, ces deux derniers jours. » rajouta l'écrivain.

Toujours rien de la part de son compagnon. 

- « Shuuichi qu'est-ce que  je dois dire pour que tu restes ? »

Le jeune homme renifla.

- « Juste que tu tiens à moi. » fit ce dernier avec un petit sourire triste. « Que tu ne veux pas que je reste parce que je te diverti, mais parce que tu apprécie quelque chose en moi… »

- « Que j'apprécie quoi ? »

Shuuichi eut mal, tellement mal à cette phrase.

- « Tu ne trouves donc rien que tu apprécies chez moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la penderie pour y prendre sa veste.

Yuki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appréciait Shuuichi… Il l'appréciait, c'est tout. Il lui avait demandé de rester, cela ne lui suffisait donc pas ? Il voulait quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour enflammée ? Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas capable d'une chose pareille, alors pourquoi voulait-il lui forcer la main ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi exigeant en ce moment ? Il ne se satisfaisait plus de sa vie avec… lui… C'était donc ça ? Il était lassé de lui… parce que… parce que…

Shuuichi crut qu'il allait mourir de douleur. Yuki ne savait même pas pourquoi il était avec lui. Il s'était imposé dans la vie de l'écrivain, mais il pensait avoir quand même quelques qualités que ce dernier saurait apprécier… Apparemment non… Yuki avait juste fait preuve de pitié et de bon cœur, et l'avait accueilli chez lui parce qu'il était désespéré. Pas du tout parce qu'il l'aimait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il voulait vivre un conte de fées, et pour cela il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, persuadé qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il réussirait aisément à gagner le cœur de Yuki. Mais en fait il lui avait fait vivre un vrai cauchemar, avec ses crises de jalousie aigües, sa mauvaise humeur et sa manière énervante de toujours vouloir l'accaparer. Tout était de sa faute en fait. Il n'aurait jamais dû forcer le destin. Il en payait maintenant les pots cassés, et tout ça en infligeant encore plus de mal à Yuki. C'était impardonnable.

- « Yuki. » fit-il au grand blond aux si beaux yeux et au visage si doux et délicat. 

Il avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- « Yuki. » reprit-il, « pardonne-moi de m'être imposé comme ça dans ta vie. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et je n'ai pas voulu admettre que tu pouvais ne pas vouloir de moi, tout simplement parce que cela m'aurait brisé le cœur. Mais… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, et je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir… Et ma présence te fais souffrir, car elle te gâche la vie et t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux… Je m'excuse… J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner d'avoir voulu forcer le destin et faire partie coûte que coûte de ta vie… Mais, je t'aime sincérement tu sais, tellement fort que je crois bien que c'est pour ça que j'ai agi comme un imbécile depuis le début… Pardon… Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que mon pardon, et ma parole que tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi… »

Shuuichi ouvrit rapidement la porte, jeta ses trois valises sur le palier et referma la porte doucement derrière lui. Il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes pendant son petit speech, mais maintenant elles lui brouillaient de nouveau la vue. 

Yuki resta impassible devant le petit laïus de Shuuichi. Il avait envie de le baffer. Cet abruti choisissait encore la solution de facilité. Il n'avait donc pas envie de se battre pour que leur relation perdure ? Il avait décidé d'abandonner ? Très bien, qu'il fasse comme il l'entendait, il n'allait pas le forcer à rester avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ce môme avait raison, il lui avait pourri la vie depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui, le forçant à changer toutes ses habitudes, à faire ses quatre volontés sinon il faisait la tête… La vie était devenue compliqué depuis qu'il était là. _Il dit m'aimer… Quel hypocrite !_        

Yuki avait beau se persuader qu'il était en colère, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux quand la porte se referma sur Shuuichi.

_Shuuichi, petit imbécile_… 

Il se laissa glisser par terre, cachant son visage entre ses mains…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 11 février 2003


	16. Moroses

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 16 : Moroses**

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient disputés, qu'il était parti et qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Un mois qu'il déprimait, avait perdu le goût à la vie, subissait sa vie. La rupture avec son meilleur ami n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils ne se parlaient plus non plus. Aller au boulot était devenu le pire des calvaires, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou bien K lui logeait une balle dans la tête. Sa mère le forçait à manger, ce qui le maintenait en vie malgré lui. Kaori l'appelait régulièrement, et à chaque fois il lui raccrochait au nez. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre cette petite peste. Tad avait eu le culot de passer chez lui directement, et ils s'étaient engueulés. Bref, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : s'éloigner de cette vie, de cet environnement, de cette routine, et de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder toutes les émissions de télé où il était invité. A chaque fois les meurtrissures de son cœur devenaient plus profondes, les plaies plus béantes. Parce que, le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien, lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il rigolait, faisait des blagues, des séances de dédicaces lors des parutions de ses romans… La vie l'avait rattrapé et il continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin. A chaque fois il pleurait, de rage, de frustration, de tristesse… Il se sentait comme un moins que rien. A cause de lui, son groupe Bad Luck avait annulé quatre concerts d'affilé. Les fans étaient en colère et leur popularité avait chuté au plus bas. Du coup, toute son équipe le regardait en chien de faïence. Il n'avait aucun soutien nul part, à part sa sœur qui soit lui remontait le moral, soit le sermonnait.

La situation devenait vraiment invivable.

***

Yuki jeta son trousseau de clé sur sa table basse. Ces shows télévisés l'épuisaient. Etre obligé de paraître heureux, gai et insoucient… Tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le départ de Shuuichi laisserait un si grand vide dans sa vie. Il n'était resté que quelques mois, et pourtant tout chez lui portait sa trace. Cela le surprenait, mais il se souvenait de chaque petite habitude qu'il avait, de ses petites manies… Son sourire lui manquait beaucoup aussi. Il se rendit compte que Shuuichi était l'une des rares personnes qu'il cotoyait qui avait toujours le sourire. Et mine de rien, cela l'égayait inconsciemment. 

…

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se réveillait des fois le matin en tendant le bras, s'attendant à trouver la peau douce de Shuuichi sur son chemin, mais il n'y avait rien… Touma ? Ce satané beau-frère lui avait sauté dessus et lui avait fait des avances dès qu'il avait appris sa rupture d'avec le jeune chanteur. Il l'avait gentilment remballé. Il ne voulait absolument pas d'un autre homme dans sa vie. Pas tant que ses pensées seraient encore et toujours dirigées vers une frimousse agrémentée d'une coupe de cheveux rose. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lui manquer autant. Cela le surprenait lui-même. Cela faisait un mois maintenant, et la présence de Shuuichi était toujours aussi forte chez lui. Et, le plus étonnant de tout, c'est qu'il avait même rêvé de lui ! Un rêve banal au début, qui s'était vite transformé en fantasme érotique. Et dans ce rêve… Il lui disait qu'il avait de belles fesses ! Il s'était réveillé tout honteux…

…

_Bon, il faut que je me l'avoues : Shuuichi me manque terriblement. Ah ah ah ! Qui l'aurait cru, franchement ? Il m'influence même en étant pas là. Mon roman avance bien, ça oui, mais dans le genre tragédie j'avais jamais fait mieux avant. Inutile de se demander où j'ai pêché l'idée d'une jeune femme tombant éperdument amoureuse d'une rock-star qui la dédaigne et la snobe, pour ensuite s'apercevoir que cette jeune femme est géniale et qu'il veut rester avec elle, mais elle le rejette et ne veut plus de lui. C'est le seul échappatoir que j'ai trouvé : retranscrire dans mes romans mes soucis de ma vie actuelle !… Pathétique_… 

Yuki reprit son manteau et sortit faire un tour. Le froid de la nuit lui permettait toujours de s'éclaircir les idées.

***

Ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement au parc. Et à chaque fois, cela le rendait nostalgique. Il souriait tristement en se souvenant de leur première rencontre. De cette feuille de papier arrivant sur ses pieds, comme à dessein, des paroles si enfantines et pourtant si émouvantes de la chansonnette qu'on avait gribouillé dessus, et du visage adorable d'un jeune homme ayant encore la grâce et l'innocence de l'enfance. Il avait eu peur… Sacrément peur… Il le regardait avec stupeur et admiration. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et le regardait complètement ébahi. Encore un jeune homme qui fondait devant sa beauté, pourtant si superficielle. Il ne le connaissait pas, et déjà il était tombé amoureux. Comme c'était effrayant. S'accrocher si vite à une personne, à un inconnu, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé comme parade était de le rabaisser en dénigrant sa chanson… Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé le petit jeune. Puis il avait passé son chemin, laissant la tignasse rose complétement déboussolée.

Ce souvenir le rendait triste. Il s'était montré super têtu le bougre. Il avait vraiment fait des pieds et des mains pour l'intéresser. Et il était parvenu à ses fins. Parce qu'il avait cédé assez facilement, finalement. Il l'avait embrassé à leur deuxième rencontre… Non, à leur troisième… Peu importe. Il…

Son regard fut attiré par une feuille de papier volant dans la nuit. C'était marrant, c'était comme cela que ça s'était passé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Shuuichi, il était en train d'y penser justement. Il se baissa pour ramasser la feuille de brouillon, et vit qu'une chansonnette était écrite dessus. Il en ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il releva le nez, pour apercevoir en face de lui un Shuuichi tout aussi ahuri, les cheveux dansant légèrement dans la brise.

- « Shuuichi ! »

***

Shuuichi avait décidé dans une énième tentative de se reprendre en main. Yuki avait bel et bien disparu de sa vie, mais il lui restait la chanson et Ryuuji, qui lui souriait encore lorsqu'il le croisait, lui serrait la main, et acceptait encore de déjeuner avec lui. C'était son idôle après tout. Sa vie avait tout de même un bon côté : il cotoyait une star aimée de tous.

Il marchait au hasard des rues lorsqu'il vit l'entrée du parc. Le fameux parc où il avait rencontré Yuki… Eiri Uesugi de son vrai nom, l'homme le plus magnifique que la Terre ait jamais porté. Son cœur trembla un instant, les larmes menaçèrent de couler, puis il se ressaisit et entra dans le parc désert à cette heure là. Il alla droit au banc sur lequel il était assis lorsque sa feuille de brouillon s'était envolée. Il s'assit au même endroit, frissonnant à l'idée qu'il répétait les même gestes que cette fameuse nuit. Il fouilla dans ses poches, et sortit lentement une feuille de papier un peu froissé et un crayon à papier. 

Il avait l'impression d'invoquer de la magie, n'importe quoi d'irréel, pourvu que, par la répétition de ces gestes, Yuki réapparaisse dans le parc.

Il s'esclaffa tout seul, se moquant de sa propre bêtise. _V'la que je retombe en enfance. Pourtant il ne faut pas croire aux contes de fées, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps !!!_

Il secoua la tête, comme pour la délivrer de ces pensées incongrues qui venaient de surgir de nul part. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une feuille et un crayon dans les mains, autant écrire, non ? Il se concentra un moment… Comment se sentait-il aujourd'hui ? Qu'avait-il envie d'écrire ?

_Mon cœur souffre_

_Mais il tremble encore_

_Soubresauts d'espoir_

_Envie d'amour et de bonheur_

_Illusion de mes rêves_

_Fantôme du passé_

_Pourtant si présent_

_Pourtant si vivant_

_T'avoir dans mes bras_

_Désespoir d'un soir_

_Me noyer dans tes yeux_

_Mort des plus douces_

_Une raison de vivre ?_

_Frappez-moi à coups de bâton_

_Je veux m'en sortir_

_Mon âme s'obscurcit_

_La lumière…_

_L'affliction de n'avoir réussi_

_Eperdu d'amour_

_Mort de chagrin_

Shuuichi relu son premier jet. _Incompréhensible et bordélique ! C'est plus une poésie qu'une chanson !_ Il posa la feuille et le stylo sur le banc à côté de lui, renversant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. _Ch'uis un bon à rien_. Le vent joua avec ses cheveux. Il entendit son stylo rouler sur le banc. Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où sa feuille s'envolait. _Non !_ Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais trop tard. Il se leva et s'apprêta à courir pour la rattraper, lorsqu'elle atterit aux pieds d'un inconnu. Un inconnu portant un grand manteau et ayant les cheveux blonds comme les blé. Son cœur rata un battement.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 12 février 2003


	17. A moi !

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 17 : A moi !**

_Une deuxième chance ?_

Shuuichi et Yuki se regardaient, incrédules. Il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans ce parc, ce soir. Mais ils étaient là, tous les deux.

_Yuki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de fêter le succès de ton dernier roman, quelque part, avec tous ces gens qui t'entourent tout le temps… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici, près de ce banc, sous ce même lampadaire… Je voulais tirer un trait sur toi, sur notre relation… Je fais de gros efforts tu sais, et j'y étais presque… Alors pourquoi faut-il que tu réapparaisses le soir où je me décide enfin à reprendre l'écriture de chansons… Que… Que vas-tu dire cette fois ?_ Son cœur se serra de tristesse anticipée à cette pensée. 

Shuuichi… Mon Dieu Shuuichi comme tu as l'air malheureux… Tu as maigri, toi qui était déjà pas bien épais…  Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? On dirait que tu n'as plus d'espoir… C'est à moi de faire le premier pas cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Si… Est-ce que tu reviendrais ? 

Yuki s'avança, tenant dans les mains le bout de feuille froissé et griffonné. Shuuichi soutint son regard un moment, puis il pinça les lèvres, ravala ses larmes et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il entendait les pas de Yuki se rapprocher, pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- « C'est ton écrit ? »

_C'est ton écrit_… La question raisonna dans la tête de Shuuichi comme la cloche d'un énorme clocher. _C'est ton_ _écrit_… C'est la question qu'il lui avait posé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Il s'en souvenait aussi ? 

- « Pire qu'un élève d'école élémentaire. »

La voix de Yuki tremblait un petit peu, ce qui n'échappa pas au chanteur. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer.

- « Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'écrire des chansons d'amour avec ton manque de talent. »

Shuuichi releva vivement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer doucement en voyant que Yuki… Eiri… retenait ses larmes.

- « Oh…. »

- « Tu as zéro talent… Abandonne… »

Une larme, une seule, coula sur la joue de l'écrivain.

- « Tu… Tu n'avais pas à dire ça. » fit Shuuichi d'une voix chevrotante.

Yuki eut un faible sourire et baissa les yeux sur la feuille de papier. Le temps s'arrêta un court instant, puis il lui tendit sa feuille. Il le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire triste et du désespoir pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

- « J'ai vraiment tout gâché, hein ? »

Il rit doucement à cette phrase. C'était tellement ironique. Lui, Yuki, le plus grand écrivain d'histoires d'amour, se retrouvant à balbutier devant un môme, tellement stressé qu'il en perdait ses mots. Lui, qui avait toujours dédaigné les autres depuis l'incident qui avait radicalement changé son existence. Lui, dont tout le monde pouvait tomber amoureux, mais qui ne donnait rien en retour, et surtout pas son cœur. Lui, qui avait prétendu être impassible et insensible, prêt à faire face à toutes les situations, stoïque, déterminé, un vrai mur. Lui, que la joie de vivre et l'amour d'un adolescent avait finalement réussi à réchauffer. Lui, qui regardait en ce moment même la personne ayant fait le plus d'efforts pour le comprendre, l'accepter et l'aimer comme il était. Shuuichi Shindou. La personne qu'il avait probablement perdu irrémédiablement, à jamais.

Alors il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, et des mots cruels qu'il lui avait dit. Et là, il venait d'admettre que leur relation avait compté à ses yeux, par cette simple évidence : j'ai tout gâché. Shuuichi faillit se jeter dans ses bras, mais se retint de justesse. Yuki n'avait pas exprimé son désir de reformer leur couple, et il ne le ferait probablement pas… Il allait juste lui dire adieu ce soir…

- « Je n'aurais jamais crû possible… que tu puisses me manquer à ce point. » avoua le grand jeune homme blond, d'une beauté imparable.

Shuuichi ouvrit grand les yeux. _Hein ?_     

Yuki avait relevé la tête et regardait le ciel, la Lune et les milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

- « C'est surtout… ton sourire… et ta bonne humeur… qui me manquent le plus… Tout est si vide chez moi, maintenant que tu es parti… »

Il eut un petit sourire emprunt de regrets, de nostalgie et de vague à l'âme.

- « Qui l'aurait crû… que je pouvais finalement… tomber… amoureux. »

Les yeux de Shuuichi se remplirent tellement de larmes qu'il y voyait flou. Il les essuya rapidement sur le revers de sa manche de veste.  

- « Yuki… »

- « Pardonne-moi de t'avoir souffrir, Shuuichi, tu ne le méritais pas… Pardon. »

Et sur ce, Yuki commença à tourner les talons pour repartir.

_Quoi ?_

- « YUKI !!! » fit Shuuichi en colère. « Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu me dis ces mots… ces mots… que je rêvais d'entendre depuis si longtemps, et tu me laisses planté là !!! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ???? »

Il criait de toutes ses forces, de tout son être. C'était de la détresse pure et dure, un appel à l'aide sans précédent. Si Yuki restait insensible au cri de son cœur, alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- « Parce que je t'aime. »

Shuuichi retint sa respiration.

- « Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu mérites mieux que moi Shuuichi. Tu as tant à partager et moi j'ai… »

- « IMBECILE ! » hurla Shuuichi. « Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ma vie n'avait de sens qu'à tes côtés ??? JE T'AIME !!! Comment faut-il que je te le dise pour que tu me reprennes dans ta vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à être malheureux Yuki. Pourquoi… »

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot, et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il s'effondra sur le sol, prit d'une crise de larmes incontrôlable. Il vivait un enfer.

Yuki revint sur ses pas, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme hoquetant. Voyant que son geste ne servait absolument à rien, il prit le menton de son compagnon dans sa main et le força à le regarder en face.

- « Tu n'as pas compris. Je suis celui qui t'attends. Le choix t'appartient désormais. Tu peux revenir vivre chez moi comme tu peux décider de refaire ta vie sans moi. Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est… »

- « MAIS JE T'AIME YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! » fit Shuuichi en se jetant sur l'homme de ses rêves, le ceinturant au niveau de la taille et enfouissant sa tête dans son manteau.

- « Je t'aime aussi, Shuuichi Shindou. »

- « Huh ? »

Venait-il de le dire ? Venait-il de…

- « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Et je ne veux plus être la cause de tes pleures, de ta détresse, de ta souffrance… »

- « Je le sais bien ! » fit Shuuichi en s'écartant et en coupant pour la énième fois la parole à Yuki. « Pourquoi tu rends les choses si difficiles ? Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser tout simplement ? » fit-il, se passant une main sur le visage pour être un peu plus présentable.

- « Je le voudrais bien, mais j'ai peur que ce que j'ai à t'offrir te déçoive et te rende de nouveau malheureux et… »

- « Je prends le risque, Yuki ! Et maintenant embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

- « Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que… »

- « Mais c'est quoi cette manie de parler sans arrêt ? » fit Shuuichi en se relevant juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Yuki.

Ce dernier laissa couler une deuxième larme, puis prit Shuuichi dans ses bras, se relevant tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Une fois tous les deux debout, il s'écarta et prit le visage du jeune homme qui allait de nouveau partager sa vie.

- « Je ne gâcherai pas cette deuxième chance, je te le promet. »

- « J'ai confiance en toi Yuki, je t'aime. »

L'écrivain sourit à nouveau, un vrai sourire, sincère et doux. Puis il se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser avec plus de passion l'être qui avait assez de courage et de cran pour retenter l'aventure avec lui.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 12 février 2003  


	18. On en profites!

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 18 : On en profite !**

Yuki serrait très fort la main de Shuuichi lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Leur rencontre dans le parc l'avait épuisé, mais il était heureux. Vraiment heureux, pour une fois. 

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils s'envoyaient des œillades et des sourires régulièrement. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, ce qu'il venait de se dire étaient tellement intense, sincère et important, que cela suffisait pour la soirée. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à confirmer leurs dires par le biais de leur corps. 

Yuki poussa la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière Shuuichi. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le salon lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le poignet et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il se retourna surpris. Yuki lui fit un signe de tête négatif de la tête, et l'entraîna directement dans la chambre à coucher. Le chanteur ne dit rien mais un immense sourire illumina son visage. 

Yuki alluma la lumière et conduisit directement Shuuichi vers le lit. Puis il se retourna vers lui, un sourire mutin et le regard coquin.

- « Ce soir je m'occupe de toi. » fit-il tendrement.

Le jeune chanteur sentit de nouveau les larmes menacer de couler, mais cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de contentement et de soulagement. 

Le beau blond prit le visage poupon de Shuuichi entre ses mains, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long du cou de son compagnon. Il pouvait sentir la peau fine frissonner sous ses caresses. Il fit tomber la veste de Shuuichi, puis descendit ses mains pour les remonter ensuite sous son t-shirt et son sweat-shirt. La peau était chaude et douce, satinée. Il pouvait sentir ses côtes, son ventre mince, ses omoplates. Le jeune homme se laissait faire, soupirant d'aise et de plaisir contenu. Yuki lui fit lever les bras par dessus tête pour qu'il puisse dénuder son torse. Il admira quelques instants ce jeune corps. Shuuichi rougit mais ne bougea pas, joignant seulement ses mains derrière son dos pour éviter d'être trop nerveux.

Yuki enleva sa chemise puis serra son amant dans ses bras. Le contact de leurs peaux étaient délicieux. Sentir la chaleur de l'autre, le serrer dans ses bras… C'était divin.

Après un petit moment d'étreinte, il prit le chanteur dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Il retira son pantalon et ses derniers vêtements, et s'allongea à côté du jeune homme qui respirait fortement et qui était rouge d'émotion. Il lui enleva ses vêtements à l'aide de caresses, puis se positionna au dessus du corps frêle et pourtant si fort de son partenaire.

- « Ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de vérifier que tu as de jolies fesses. » fit-il très sérieusement.

La mâchoire de Shuuichi en tomba. Yuki venait de faire de l'humour… Incroyable…

- « J'espère qu'elles te plairont. » répondit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

Son amant sourit.

- « Je ne m'en fait pas pour ça. »

Et ensuite, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversa l'esprit de Shuuichi…

***

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'appartement de Yuki.

Trois jours qu'ils vivaient d'amour et d'eau fraîche, qu'ils ne répondaient jamais au téléphone, qu'ils ne répondaient à personne à l'interphone.

Trois jours, rien que pour eux. Ils se les étaient accordé d'un accord tacite, sachant très bien les répercussions que cela aurait sur leur vie professionnelle à tout les deux. 

Ils avaient fait l'amour souvent, pendant ces trois jours… Et ils avaient parlé aussi… Beaucoup et longuement. Ils avaient crevé tous les abcés, tous les non-dits, qui les avaient fait se séparer le mois dernier. Shuuichi n'avait pas eu grand chose à dire, c'était surtout Yuki qui s'était enfin délivré d'un lourd passé, de grandes angoisses qui le rongeaient et l'empêchaient de vivre depuis qu'il était adolescent. 

Ils avaient joué aussi. Incroyable mais vrai, ils avaient eu de véritables fou-rires lors de batailles rangées d'oreiller. Le cœur de Shuuichi avait débordé de joie lorsqu'il avait entendu Yuki rire pour la première fois. 

Ils étaient tout le temps en contact, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même lorsqu'ils se préparaient un thé ou une soupe. 

Ils vivaient en autracie, coupés du monde, savourant leurs retrouvailles et les promesses d'un nouvel avenir plus brillant…

Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne pouvait duré éternellement. Et le matin du quatrième jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidé à affronter de nouveau le monde moderne, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux habillés et coiffés, prêt à se rendre l'un à sa maison d'édition, l'autre à sa société productrice de disques… La porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Yuki vola en éclat.

Une nuée de policiers envahit instantanément l'appartement, et une grosse voix gueula :

- « Soyez pas surpris si vous trouvez des corps les gars, leur disparition est probablement dû à une fan enragée qui les aura tué ou à un fou furieux jaloux qui les aura trucidé !!! »

Shuuichi et Yuki, collé l'un à l'autre après la terreur que leur avait procuré l'explosion de la porte d'entrée, et du coup toujours dans la chambre, se regardèrent complètement ébahis.

- « Que… » commença Yuki.  

Il se secoua et ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec une dizaine de flingues.

- « Huh ? » firent les policiers.

- « On peut savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

- « Ben… Vous êtes pas mort ? »

- « Pas que je sache, non. »

- « Heyyy, chef !!! Ils sont vivants !!! »

- « QUOI !!! » cria la grosse voix.

L'inspecteur vira ses hommes du couloir afin de se frayer un passage jusqu'aux deux écervelés.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » s'écria-t-il.

- « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'habite ici. » fit Yuki super zen, sentant la main de Shuuichi, qui s'était rapproché, se glisser sous sa veste.

- « Mais ça fait trois jours qu'on a lancé des avis de recherche ! On vous a vous sortir de chez vous en pleine nuit, et on ne vous a jamais vu revenir. La porte était fermée à clé, et personne ne répondait à l'interphone ni au téléphone. Quant à vous jeune homme, votre mère s'est fait un sang d'encre et votre sœur aussi ! Non mais vous êtes complètement inconscient de partir de chez vous sans prévenir et de ne pas donner de nouvelles !!! »

- « On a peut-être droit à une vie privée. » fit Yuki.

- « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !!! Vous êtes des stars, vous avez pas de vie privée, faut oublier ça ! Vous ne vous imaginez même pas le nombre de yens investis dans vos recherches !!! Et tout ça pour rien ! Putain les stars du showbiz, j'vous jure ! » fit-il en remettant son chapeau et en s'éloignant. « Aller les gars on remballe ! Ces crétins n'avaient pas quitté leur nid d'amour en fait. »

Les policiers sortirent de l'appartement qui redevint tout à fait silencieux au bout de cinq minutes.

- « Je sens qu'on va se faire trucider aujourd'hui. » fit Shuuichi d'une petite voix.

- « J'y crois pas. Ils sont juste rentrés, mais ils ont quand même réussi à casser ma table basse et le vase en cristal de ma sœur. » 

Il soupira. 

- « Bon, vas-y, il faut que je fasse réparer ce trou béant. J'aurais une discussion avec mes collègues par téléphone. »

- « Okay. J'espère que K ne va pas me transformer en passoire. »

- « C'est de Hiro dont je me méfierais si j'étais toi. Il ne va pas du tout apprécier ta disparition. Malgré vos disputes, il reste tout de même ton meilleur ami. »

- « Hmm. » fit Shuuichi en approuvant d'un signe de tête. « Bon, ben à ce soir alors Yuki. »

- « Heyyy ! »

- « Quoi ? » fit le chanteur en se retournant sur le pas de la porte.

- « Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » fit Yuki en s'avançant vers lui et en l'embrassant.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un retour passionné de son baiser et à un énorme sourire ensoleillé.    

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., lundi 17 février 2003


	19. Explications

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 19 : Explications**

Lorsque Shuuichi pénétra dans l'immense immeuble de sa production de disque, les gens le regardait comme un alien, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Puis, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, c'était des chuchotements à tout va. Il prit l'ascenseur et n'osa quasi pas respirer, du fait de la pression exercée par trois regards inquisiteurs qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en sortant de l'ascenseur, prit un pas plus léger pour aller jusqu'à la salle de réunion habituelle, et poussa la porte sûr de lui.

Il ne dépassa pas l'encadrement de la porte. 

Accoudés à la table, il pouvait voir Touma, Hiro, Suguru et Sakano, les visages fermés et une expression de pure colère, de ressentiment, de represaille, d'absolument tout ce qui peut faire culpabiliser quelqu'un, sur le visage.

_Heu…_

Il entendit un léger déclic proche de son oreille droite. K venait de lui pointer son magnum sur la tempe. Shuuichi releva lentement les mains, et émit un petit couinement qui voulait dire :

- « Je peux tout vous expliquer. »

Contre toute attente, personne ne réagit à sa phrase. Puis K rengaina son flingue et alla s'asseoir à la table, aux côtés de Hiro. 

Shuuichi avança lentement et prit la chaise à côté de Suguru. Il s'installa le plus discrètement possible, et essaya de se faire tout petit.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'oppression, Touma se décida à lancer le débat.

- « On attend des explications, Shindou-kun. »

Le chanteur releva la tête, puis la baissa presque aussitôt.

- « Gomen. »

- « Mais encore ? » fit Hiro d'une voix froide et inflexible.

- « Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

- « Ce ne sont pas des explications, ça. » fit Suguru. « Sais-tu qu'à cause de toi nous avons annulé trois concerts de suite, que les fans sont très mécontents et que notre chiffre de vente à diminué de 75% ? Tu ne seras décidemment jamais un vrai professionnel. »

Alors ça, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient des dates de concert… Quelle poisse, il venait de roucouler en amoureux pendant trois jours, et il avait fallu que cela coïncide avec les dates de la tournée. _J'ai vraiment pas de pot_, se dit Shuuichi, encore plus honteux qu'avant.

- « Pardon. »

- « Suguru a raison, Shindou-kun. » reprit Touma. « Tu dois être plus professionnel. Tu mets en danger le groupe entier lorsque tu agis sur un coup de tête et que tu fais passer ta carrière au second plan. »

- « Mais… Hiro était le premier à dire qu'il ne voulait pas que Bad Luck devienne une contrainte, qu'il voulait jouer pour son plaisir, pas pour l'argent ou la gloire, pas vrai Hiro ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard.

- « C'était au début du groupe. » fit Suguru. « Avant que je n'arrive pour vous prêter main forte au clavier, avant que vous ne décidiez réellement de faire de Bad Luck le groupe number one des charts. Mais maintenant on est lancé, cela n'a rien à voir. Tu as donné de l'espoir à beaucoup de gens, et maintenant tu les laisses en plan, nous y compris. »

Shuuichi se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Hiro ne l'avait même pas soutenu.

- « C'est vrai. » avoua-t-il. « J'ai fais passer ma vie sentimentale avant ma carrière. Mais c'était nécessaire ! Je devais parler à Yuki, je devais repartir de zéro sur des bases plus saines, reprendre le moral et l'envie de vivre et… »

- « On ne t'en aurais pas voulu, Shuuichi, si tu nous avais tenu au courant. » fit K. « On aurait compris et on aurait pu prévoir l'annulation des concerts et les reporter. Mais là, on ne savait même pas si tu reviendrais un jour, ni même si tu étais toujours en vie. »

A ces mots, le chanteur réalisa que ses proches n'avaient pas eu que de l'inquiétude passagère pour son hypothétique disparition. Ils avaient envisagés le pire.

- « Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que je vous causerai autant de tracas. Cela n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste… »

- « Est-ce que tu restes dans Bad Luck ? » demanda abruptement Hiro.

_Quoi ?_ Shuuichi n'en revint pas. Alors comme ça Hiro… Hiro ne voulait plus de lui… dans le groupe ?     

- « Bien sûr ! » s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux roses en se levant de sa chaise d'un bond.

- « Les répétitions reprennent demain. » fit son meilleur ami en se levant. « Si tu n'es pas là demain matin on engage un autre chanteur. »

Sur ces paroles implacables, Hiro quitta la salle de réunion. 

Jamais de sa vie Hiro ne lui avait dit de mots aussi blessants. Il était complètement anéanti. Hiro… Son Hiro… Son meilleur ami, avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé… était prêt à le délaisser maintenant, alors qu'il pensait qu'il serait tout de même un minimum ravi qu'il ait enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Yuki…

- « Shindou-kun, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler ? » demanda Touma.

- « Huh ? »

- « On est pas des monstres. On sait combien ta réconciliation avec Yuki était importante – tu n'étais plus bon à rien ces derniers temps - , et après quelques concerts et un nouvel album, vous aurez reconquis vos fans…  Mais tu as plus que mis en péril ton amitié avec Hiro. Et là, c'est beaucoup plus grave, car c'est l'avenir du groupe qui dépend de votre bonne entente. Alors il faut que tu te prennes par la main, que tu ailles le trouver et que vous parliez sans détours une bonne fois pour toute. »

- « Et vous avez intérêt à revenir dans de meilleurs termes, sinon je peux te garantir que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser quelques cartouches à bon escient. » fit K.   

- « On te donne une seconde chance parce que Bad Luck c'est toi et Hiro à la base. Ne la gaspille pas. Il n'y en aura pas de troisième, je te préviens. » fit Suguru.

- « S'il te plaît Shuuichi. » fit Sakano d'une voix larmoyante.

Shuuichi hocha lentement la tête. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne son amitié avec Hiro, elle était bien trop précieuse à ses yeux.

Il sortit de la salle calmement, et se mit à courir dès qu'il fut dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas où Hiro avait bien pu aller. Il faillit lui foncer dedans. Son ami s'était tout bonnement arrêté à la machine à café.

- « Hi… Hiro. » fit Shuuichi.

- « Une minute quarante avant de venir me chercher. Je suis déçu, j'aurais crû que tu m'aurais rattrapé à la porte de la salle de réunion. » fit-il d'une voix ironique, laissant supposer qu'en fin de compte leur amitié n'avait pas grand intérêt aux yeux de Shuuichi.

- « Il faut qu'on parle. » fit ce dernier autoritairement.

- « Hmm ? » fit le guitariste en levant un sourcil.

- « Allons dehors. » fit le chanteur.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 18 février 2003  


	20. Hiro!

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 20 : Hiro !**

Hiro et Shuuichi s'arrêtèrent sur un banc, dans un parc proche de leur maison de disque. Il était 9h du matin, peu de gens venaient troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Les arbres étaient immenses et propageaient une ombre bienfaitrice. Les sakura adoucissait le paysage par la blancheur de leurs fleurs. L'eau d'une petite fontaine clapotait tranquillement.

Les deux amis s'assirent sans dire un mot, aucun ne sachant comment commencer. Puis Hiro se jeta à l'eau.

- « Shuuichi je… »

- « HIRO !!! » fit son meilleur ami en se jetant à son cou et en manquant l'étouffer. « Hiro ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais te donner du soucis ou te faire de la peine ! Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère et de ne pas t'avoir adressé la parole après notre dispute dans le parc ! C'est vrai ça, j'aurais pu écouter tes explications ! Mais je me sentais si misérable ! Et pis après avec Yuki on s'est engueulé et ça a été terrible ! Alors je t'en ai voulu parce que c'est toi qui avait déclenché indirectement la dispute ! Alors je t'en ai voulu et j'ai décidé de ne plus t'adresser la parole. Mais en fait c'était pas de ta faute. Tu as juste mis en évidence le fait que notre couple n'allait pas bien. Et du coup avec Yuki on s'est séparé. Et ça a été terrible, parce que je l'aime et que vivre sans lui je peux pas ! Alors j'ai passé un mois à me morfondre, à me remettre en question, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'étais triste, Hiro. Et au  boulot ça n'allait pas non plus. Je n'avais plus envie de chanter. Et puis y'a trois jours j'ai rencontré Yuki dans le parc, à l'endroit même de notre première rencontre. C'était super, romantique à souhait, et il m'a enfin fait sa déclaration, et ô Hiro il m'aime ! Tu te rends compte ? Il m'aime il me l'a dit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Yuki m'aime c'est le bonheur. Et Hiro pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? »

- « … m'étouffe ! »

- « Huh ? Oh pardon ! » fit Shuuichi en se reculant. « J'avais pas réalisé. » fit-il en souriant.

- « Râââh ! De l'air, enfin ! » fit Hiro en se massant la gorge et en respirant profondément.  « Je savais pas que tu pouvais parler aussi vite ! »

- « Hééééééé hé hé hé ! » fit Shuuichi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.      

Hiro le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, puis il baissa la tête.

- « Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu interprêterais tout de travers comme ça… J'avais vraiment manigancé cette mise en scène pour que Yuki soit jaloux et te prouve un peu plus qu'il tenait à toi, car j'ai bien vu que cela te rongeait, ce manque de tendresse et de considération de sa part. »

Le chanteur ne dit rien, mais ne réfuta pas non plus.

- « Je savais que c'était risqué… C'est toujours risqué de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres… Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'en avais marre de te voir te morfondre et te tracasser toute la journée… Ta bonne humeur me manquait… Mais si j'avais pu prévoir quelle catastrophe cela allait être, je me serais abstenu, crois-moi. »

Shuuichi soupira.

- « Je savais bien que c'était par bonne intention que tu avais fais tout ça… Mais ce qui m'a fait enragé, c'était de penser que Yuki avait été plus tendre avec moi simplement parce que vous l'y aviez forcé. Alors tout devenait mensonge, et ça m'a fait très mal. »

- « Je comprends bien. Mais on ne l'a pas vraiment forcé à faire tout ça, on l'a juste mis dans une situation qui pouvait le faire réfléchir… C'est ce qu'il a fait, non ? »

- « Oui. » fit Shuuichi, la voix douce en pensant à son aimé et aux trois jours merveilleux qu'ils venaient de passer.

- « Il t'aime vraiment alors ? »

- « Je crois bien, oui ! » fit Shuuichi, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. « Et toi au fait ? T'en es où dans tes aventures amoureuses ? C'est vrai ça, ça fait un mois que j'ai pas de nouvelles. »

- « Ben… Bof… J'ai arrêté de papilloner. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Ben ouais. »

- « Et avec Kaori ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Ben ouais, vous aviez l'air assez proches au parc… Et Tad avec K aussi d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense. » 

- « Tad et K sont très amis maintenant. Ils ont des expériences différentes de la vie, et j'ai l'impression que K passe pas mal de temps à jouer les psys avec Tad, qui a eu une enfance difficile… C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui plaît à K de s'occuper de cette fille… »

- « Elle a les cheveux de quelle couleur maitenant ? »

Hiro pouffa de rire.

- « Aucune idée. La dernière fois c'était jaune poussin je crois. »

- « Mais bon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Avec Kaori alors, ça se présente comment ? »

- « Ben… Depuis que notre plan est tombé à l'eau, on ne se parle plus trop. J'ai passé sa cassette à Touma donc je la croise de temps en temps dans les couloirs, mais c'est tout. »

- « Ah bon tu as montré leur cassette à Touma ? Je ne l'ai même pas écouté… Et alors ça donne quoi ? »

- « C'est très innovant, original et assez mélodieux en fait. Elles peuvent plaire, mais à un public bien ciblé. »

- « Et toi, cette fille, elle te plaît bien ? »

- « Comment passer du coq à l'âne… » Hiro soupira. « Honnêtement… Ben il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous je pense… Mais bon, ça n'a pas marché… »

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lui offrant un sourire triste, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris et un sourire de conspirateur.

- « Shuuichi ? »

- « Hé hé hé… »

- « Je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire. »

- « Je vais me venger, gniéééé hé hé hé ! »

- « Comment ça tu vas te… Non, ne me dis pas que… Je te l'interdis ! » 

- « IIIIIIIIHi hi hi hi hi! »

- « Ne t'approche pas de Kaori ! »

- « Tu l'as bien fait avec Yuki ! »

- « Oui mais… mais… mais c'était différent ! »

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que… parce que tu n'étais pas au courant ! C'était une surprise ! »

- « Tu parles d'une surprise ! »

- « Shuuichi, je te connais, tu es plus maladroit que tes pieds, alors s'il te plaît, ne t'amuse avec ma vie sentimentale ! »

- « Mais il faut bien que je te rende la pareille, quand même ! »

Il était mort de rire.

- « Shuuichi ! » fit Hiro menaçant.

- « T'inquiète pas, juste un coup de pouce… »

Hiro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit une mine butée. Le voyant ainsi, Shuuichi se jeta de nouveau autour de son cou.

- « Mon Hirooooooooo ! C'est ton tour de connaître l'amûûûûr, avec la belle Kaoriiiiiiiii… »

- « Oh ça va la fe… »

Le reste de la phrase s'étrangla dans la gorge du guitariste. Tad et Kaori se tenaient devant eux. Et a priori, elles avaient bien entendu la fin de la conversation.

_Ô misère_… se dit Hiro.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 19 février 2003


	21. Révélations

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 21 : Révélations**

Kaori regardait Hiro avec un air peiné et colérique. Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'en alla, suivie de Tad qui secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Shuuichi se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et quand il vit la tristesse sur son visage, ni une ni deux, il se leva d'un bond et fonça sur Kaori.

- « Shuuichi ! » cria Hiro.

Mais c'était trop tard, le jeune courait en direction de la jeune fille.

- « Ne te mêle pas de ça. » souffla-t-il pour lui même.

- « Kaori ! » fit le chanteur en arrivant à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles. « Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? »

- « Tiens ! T'es toujours en vie, toi. » fit Tad.

- « Ouais. S'il te plaît Kaori. »

Cette dernière baissa la tête, soupira, puis acquiesca. 

- « Je te rejoinds au studio Tad. »

- « Comme tu veux. A plus. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux vert trottina vers les locaux de la maison de disques.

- « Tu voulais me parler ? » fit la jeune fille.

- « Oui. C'est à propos d'Hiro. J'ai compris que depuis la sortie au parc d'attraction vous… »

- « PARDON ! » fit la jeune fille en se penchant en avant, les bras tendus le long du corps.

- « Hein ? »

- « Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste t'aider, avec Hiro. Je ne me serais jamais permise de te causer le moindre tord, mais il m'a convaincu que c'était pour ton bien alors j'ai joué la comédie et les enquiquineuses, et je le regrette parce que du coup tu es malheureux parce que tu n'es plus avec Yuki. »

- « Mais je suis avec Yuki. »

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- « Hein ? »

- « Oui. Votre plan a parfaitement marché ! Il a failli tout foutre en l'air, parce qu'il a permis de crever un abcés et de mettre en évidence tous les problèmes de notre couple, mais j'ai revu Yuki, on a parlé longuement et on s'est rabiboché. On est reparti sur de bonnes bases. Tout va pour le mieux maintenant. » fit le jeune homme avec un énorme sourire.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Bien sûr. Et je dois te remercier, toi et Hiro, car c'est grâce à vous si j'ai réussi à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Yuki, et que je sais maintenant qu'il m'aime. »

- « Ah… »

- « Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai trois jours d'absence à me faire pardonner et… »

Shuuichi s'arrêta net en voyant que Hiro avait disparu du banc, et qu'il n'était visible nul part dans le parc.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ? » se demanda Shuuichi. « Il est trop sensible. »

Cette dernière phrase interpela Kaori. Elle l'avait mal jugé après le fiasco de leur opération sauvetage. Elle avait reporté ses remords sur lui, lui envoyant en pleine figure que c'était à cause de lui si elle avait eu cette attitude inqualifiable envers Shuuichi et Yuki, parce qu'il l'avait forcé à l'aider… Ce qui était totalement faux.

***

Hiro s'était enfui dès qu'il avait vu Kaori se baisser en avant. Elle devait sûrement demander pardon à Shuuichi. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal en l'accusant injustement. Il lui faisait confiance, il était heureux qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'à la moindre épreuve elle avait tout plaqué. C'était un concours de malchance qui avait fait que Yuki et Shuuichi s'étaient engueulés avec le groupe au parc Disneyland Tokyo. Il avait déjà mal accpeté le fait que son meilleur ami ait fait preuve de si peu de confiance en lui, n'essayant même pas de comprendre les motivations de cette petite mise en scène… Mais qu'ensuite Kaori lui dise que tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça etc… Ca l'avait saoulé et il était parti.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressés la parole, s'ignorant et se snobant hostensiblement. 

Il n'avait pas l'impression de tenir réellement à cette fille, mais il s'était complètement remis en question. Il jouait de son statut de star pour tomber les nanas, et ça marchait plutôt bien. Seulement, il ne trouvait là que des relations éphémères, et cela ne lui convenait plus. D'autant plus qu'il était fortement influencé par la relation de son meilleur ami avec un homme. Les couples homosexuels dénotaient généralement d'un amour absolu, n'ayant pas peur de braver les on-dits, les quolibets, ni d'être montré du doigt. C'était un engagement beaucoup plus sérieux que pour les couples hétérosexuels d'après lui. Shuuichi traversait souvent des mauvaises passes à cause de cet amour contrarié, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas choisi le plus accomodant des mecs. L'un des plus beaux, certe, mais avec une sacrée dose de mauvais caractère. Mais bon, Cupidon lance ses flèches où il veut, on ne choisit pas toujours. Et puis, il enviait aussi le chanteur car il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. Du jour au lendemain, il ne pensait et ne vivait plus que pour l'écrivain. Alors que lui n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il aurait aimé, pourtant, connaître un jour cette certitude, que la personne qui se trouve en face de vous est la bonne, qu'elle est faite pour vous et qu'il vous la faut absolument. 

Avec Kaori, c'était plutôt une sorte d'amitié qui pourrait aller plus loin, d'un commun accord. Cela lui semblait beaucoup moins romantique. Mais c'était plus réfléchi aussi. Donc peut-être plus sérieux et laissant présager une relation longue durée.  

Mais bon. Cela ne servait à rien de penser à ça. Si cela devait se faire avec Kaori, cela se ferait. Sinon, ben c'est que ce n'était pas la bonne et qu'il devrait encore patienter un peu. Ce n'était pas la mort.

Il réalisa que ses pas l'avait conduit à la maison de Shuuichi. _Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas pensé à téléphoner_.

Il sonna au portail, et la maman de Shuuichi apparu sur le pas de la porte.

- « Bonjour madame Shindou. »

- « Bonjour Hiro. »

- « Shuuichi vous a téléphoné ? »

- « Tu l'as vu?!!! »

- « Oui, il est réapparu ce matin au travail. »

- « Mais où était-il passé ce petit chenapan !! Se rend-t-il seulement compte de l'angoisse de ces derniers jours !! »

- « Il était chez Yuki. Ils se sont rabibochés. »

- « Ah bon ? Tant mieux ! Mais tout de même ! Un coup de fil c'est pas la mort ! »

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

- « Cela doit être lui. » fit Hiro en souriant.

- « Je cours répondre, au revoir Hiro. »

- « Au revoir madame Shindou. »

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 20 février 2003  


	22. Déjeuner en amoureux

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 22 : Déjeuner en amoureux**

Shuuichi retourna directement bosser dans la maison de production après son explication au parc avec Hiro puis Kaori. Il monta au 5e et s'enferma dans une salle de réunion avec un papier et un stylo, et il commença à écrire. Il avait de l'inspiration aujourd'hui. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des derniers jours, il avait matière à rédiger. 

Il avait écrit 5 chanson lorsque son téléphone portable sonna à midi pile. C'était son chéri.

- « Yukiiiiii ! » fit-il en décrochant et en souriant grandement.

- « Tu es libre ce midi ? »

- « Oui j'ai du temps. »

- « Okay. Je suis en centre ville là, on se retrouve au « Chat Gourmand » ? »

- « Oui, pas de problème. J'en ai pour dix minutes à arriver. »

- « Je t'attendrais à l'intérieur. »

- « Oki. »

- « Ta matinée s'est bien passée ? »

- « Pas trop mal, j'ai survécu. »

- « Bien. A tout de suite. »

- « A toute. »

Il raccrocha et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, heureux. Puis il se leva d'un bond, emporta ses feuilles avec lui et les déposa sur le bureau de K qui sursauta quand la porte de son bureau, pourtant d'habitude si calme, s'ouvrit en grand et avec fracas.

- « Tu me dis ce que tu en penses cet aprem, là faut que j'y aille. » fit le chanteur avant de faire demi-tour net et de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

K regarda un instant les feuilles sur son bureau, sourit, puis se remit à lustrer tranquillement son arme.

***

Le « Chat Gourmand » était un petit restaurant cossu très à la mode. Ils y faisaient de la bonne cuisine, simple et abordable, et le service était rapide. C'était clean, et les tables étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres pour avoir des conversations privées.

Yuki se trouvaient à une table du fond, sur la banquette. Il était assis non-chalamment, lisant le journal. Il avait une classe folle, avec sa chemise bleu nuit, le col ouvert et les bords relevés, et son pantalon noir serré. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air de rebelle complètement irrésistible. 

Shuuichi soupira de contentement. Cet appolon était son mec. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit discrètement en face de son chéri. Ce dernier releva les yeux de son journal.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour. »

Ils se sourirent timidement tous les deux.

- « Ton éditeur n'a pas été trop méchant ? »

Yuki sourit. Les tournures de phrase qu'employait son compagnon pouvaient être très enfantines parfois.

- « Il n'avait rien à redire de toute façon. Je suis suffisamment connu pour gérer ma carrière professionnelle comme je l'entends. Il a dû faire avec. »

- « C'est quoi le livre que tu écris déjà ? » 

- « Une romance entre une fan et un chanteur. C'est assez mélodramatique mais la fin est un happy end. Du moins pour l'instant, dans l'idée que j'en ai. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre. »

- « Ton chanteur, c'est une sorte d'étoile inaccessible ? »

- « Oui, en quelque sorte, au début, après il y a un revirement de situation et c'est la jeune fille qui ne veut plus de lui. »

- « Hmmm… Un chassé-croisé amoureux en quelques sortes. »

- « Hmmm. »

- « Chassé-croisé étoilé ? »

Yuki le regarda sans rien dire.

- « Ca peut faire un bon titre, non ? »

- « L'idée y est, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très parlant. »

- « Vous avez choisi ? » fit la serveuse qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- « Heu, je prendrais de la soupe miso et des travers de porc caramélisés avec du riz blanc, et du thé vert en accompagnement, s'il vous plaît. »

- « Pareil sauf qu'au lieu des travers de porc je prendrais des gambas grillées. »

- « C'est noté. » fit-elle en reprenant les menus, souriante, avant de s'éloigner.

L'écrivain regarda le jeune homme à la crinière rose avec un petit sourire ironique et tendre à la fois.

- « Aurais-tu retrouvé l'inspiration ? »

Shuuichi rougit.

- « J'écris à nouveau… Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien ou pas… »

- « Tu veux que je les lise ? » fit Yuki après un petit silence.

- « Ben… »

- « Je ne serais pas aussi abrupte dans mes critiques. »

- « Promis ? »

- « Je te dirais clairement ce que j'en pense, mais j'y mettrai les formes. »

- « Et si ça ne va pas, tu pourras me donner ton avis ? Pour m'aider à améliorer mes textes ? »

- « A une condition. »

- « Laquelle ? » fit Shuuichi étonné.

- « Que tu lises mon roman et que tu lui trouve son titre. »

Le jeune chanteur resta ébahi quelques secondes avant de découvrir toutes ses dents dans un énorme sourire.

- « Pas de problèmes ! »

- « Bien. »

Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits et contents, car chacun avait fait plaisir à l'autre.

- « Et au fait, Hiro, comment il va ? »

- « Il ne m'en veut pas trop. »

- « Ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami pour rien. »

- « Mais il a des problèmes de cœur. »

- « Avec Kaori ? »

- « Oui. Je voulais m'en mêlé, mais je crois que cela va s'arranger tout seul finalement. »

- « Tu comptais te mêler de leur vie privée ? »

- « Petite vengeance. » fit Shuuichi. « Mais c'était une réaction de gamin. Je vais les laisser faire leur chemin tranquillement, je crois que ça vaut mieux. »

- « Effectivement. »

Et la conversation s'éternisa pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils papotaient avec légèreté, riant, se moquant gentilment, échangeant des banalités… mais se retrouvant dans leur regard, leur petits gestes tendres, discrets, sous la table. Ils goûtaient enfin les prémisses du bonheur.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 21 février 2003 


	23. Jeu de dupes

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gravitation

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : romance et tout le tra la la

Couple : Shuuichi et Yuki bien évidemment

Remarque 1 : c'est une suite de l'animé.

Remarque 2 : je trouve que Yuki n'a pas prouvé assez clairement à Shuuichi qu'il tient à lui

Remarque 3 : on va arranger ça ^__^.

Remarque 4 : C'est le dernier chapitre.

**Une fan encombrante**

**Chapitre 23 : Jeu de dupes**

Quand Yuki et Shuuichi sortirent du restaurant, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Hiro qui se baladaient tranquillement, en train de réfléchir à ses histoires de cœur et s'autorisant une petite introspection. 

- « Hiro ! » fit Shuuichi ravi.

- « Re-salut. Yuki. » fit-il en se baissant courtoisement devant le petit ami de son meilleur ami.

- « Hiro. » répondit ce dernier.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda le chanteur.

- « Oh rien de spécial, je me promène pour m'éclaircir les idées. »

- « Tu es parti avant d'avoir eu le temps de discuter avec Kaori ce matin, pourquoi ? »

- « Boah… » 

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse en fait. C'est juste que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

- « Et toi, tu as téléphoné à ta mère ? »

- « Ouais. Elle m'a passé un super savon, et – ah oui au fait j'ai oublié de te le dire – elle nous attends ce soir à la maison pour dîner. »

Yuki releva un sourcil sceptique. Shuuichi lui retourna un gros sourire. Puis il prit une mine étonné, et appela :

- « Taaaaaaad ! Kaoriiiiiiiii ! » en faisant un grand signe du bras.

Les deux jeunes filles les aperçurent, se regardèrent et semblèrent papoter un instant, puis elles se dirigèrent vers les trois mecs. Hiro avait rougi légèrement puis il s'était repris. Cela n'avait pas échapper à Yuki, qui décida d'une tactique à adopter.

Echanges de bonjour standard, puis petite minute de silence oppressant. Yuki regardait Kaori de haut, avec un regard froid et réprobateur. Cette dernière rougit de gêne, puis décida de se lancer.

- « Heu… Yuki… Je voulais m'excuser… »

- « Tu peux. »

Elle fut surprise par le ton implacable de la réplique.

- « Je voulais pas vous créer des ennuis. »

- « C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais. »

- « Oui… Mais c'était pour la bonne cause… »

- « Vraiment ? Tu ne voulais pas plutôt t'approprier Shuuichi ? »

- « Yuki, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » fit Hiro mécontent.

Shuuichi failli participer à la conversation, mais son amoureux lui intima de garder le silence d'un regard.

- « Je… Non, pas du tout… Je n'ai jamais voulu te le voler… »

- « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu t'aggripais à lui comme à un ours à un pot de miel ? »

- « C'était mon idée. » fit Hiro de plus en plus nerveux.

- « Bien sûr que c'était ton idée, Hiro. » fit Yuki en continuant dans sa logique. « Et d'ailleurs elle s'est bien servi de toi. Tu as été le prétexte idéal pour qu'elle puisse approcher une star et qu'elle essaye de se faire bien voir. »

- « C'est n'importe quoi. » fit Tad. « Kaori n'est pas du tout comme ça. »

- « T'es mal placé pour en parler, tu colles K depuis un mois maintenant. »

- « Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » fit Tad qui s'encolèra rapidement.

- « Yuki. » fit Kaori, « Je n'ai jamais voulu te causer d'ennuis. C'était pour le bien de votre couple que j'ai joué cette petite comédie et… »

- « Oh parce que tu faisais semblant d'être amoureuse de Shuuichi ? Et bien tu joues très bien la comédie, félicitations ! »

- «Yuki ça suffit. » fit Hiro, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrées.

- « Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Elle ne t'as pas rejeté ? »

Shuuichi ne savait plus où se mettre, et Hiro grinça des dents. Kaori fut offusquée par tant d'injustice.

- « Arrête de t'en prendre à Hiro. Il a un cœur en or, et il ne voulait qu'aider son meilleur ami ! Il a eu un courage du tonnerre. Il a risqué son amitié avec Shuuichi pour que votre couple reparte. Alors tu devrais plutôt le remercier ! » fit Kaori. « Et j'ai accepté de l'aider, sincérement et honnêtement, parce qu'il paraît que Shuuichi était malheureux car tu ne lui donnais aucune preuve d'amour. Si j'avais su quel goujat tu étais, j'aurais probablement essayé de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi gentil ! »

Yuki ricana.

- « Tu es trop bête pour te rendre compte de ta chance, et tu vas encore la bousiller ! » finit-elle.

- « Et toi ? »

- « Quoi moi ? »

- « Tu me dis que je ne me rends pas compte de ma chance… »

Elle regarda Yuki, incrédule, croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle regarda Hiro, qui semblait lui aussi réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière.

- « C'est facile de s'occuper des problèmes des autres, beaucoup moins de résoudre les siens. »

- « On a pas de problèmes. » fit Hiro.

- « Vraiment ? » fit Yuki.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard un moment. Puis soudain, un petit rire cristallin les fit se retourner. Tad les regardait tendrement et en souriant. 

Rectification, elle regardait Yuki.

- « Tes manières sont spéciales, et il faut une sacrée déduction pour se rendre compte de tes bonnes intentions. »

L'écrivain eut un micro-sourire. 

- « J'espère que vous avez compris son message » fit Tad à Kaori et Hiro.

A priori oui, vu les rougeurs de leurs joues et les regards en coin, timides, qu'ils se lançaient.

Shuuichi comprit la tactique osé de son mamour, et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on les laisse en tête-à-tête, vous croyez pas ? » fit-il.

Yuki sourit.

- « Je rentre à la maison, faut que j'écrive quelques lignes. »

- « Je t'accompagne. Comme Hiro ne sera pas là cet aprem, je peux prendre mon après-midi. Tad ? Si tu vois K tu pourras lui dire que je ne passerai pas cet aprem finalement ? Il me donnera son avis demain. »

- « Ok. Bon ben à plus tard Kaori. Bye les gars. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit en sifflotant vers la maison de disque. 

- « Bon courage. » fit Shuuichi à son meilleur ami et sa future petite amie, tous les deux cramoisis.

- « Vous avez réagi exactement comme je l'avais prévu. » fit Yuki.

- « Tu veux dire que tout ton blabla était… »

- « Un coup monté, oui. Je n'écris pas des romans d'amour pour rien. »

- « J'y crois pas. » fit Kaori.

- « Décidément, tu me surprendra toujours. » ajouta Hiro.

- « Hmm, hmm. » fit en prenant Shuuichi par les épaules, et en commençant à retourner à son appart. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main.

- « Merci ! » fit Kaori.

Ils les regardèrent partir, le chanteur souriant tendrement à l'homme de sa vie.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis se regardèrent en se souriant.

- « Alors comme ça j'ai un cœur en or ? » fit Hiro.

- « Gna gna gna ! » fit Kaori en tirant la langue.

- « J'ai un courage du tonnerre ? » continua-t-il en se moquant gentilment.

- « Raaaaah ! J'aurais jamais dû dire tout ça ! »

- « Mais si ! » fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui caressant la joue.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête timidement.

- « Tu as déjeuné ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu aurais encore une petite place pour un café ? »

- « Pour un chocolat, sans problèmes ! »

- « Génial. Je t'invite ! »

- « C'est gentil, merci. »

Hiro lui sourit, et lui prit doucement la main. 

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 22 février 2003

P.S. : Ayé ! ^___^ Hiro et Yuki sont de nouveau ensembles et heureux, ainsi que Hiro. Ma petite fic sur Graviation est donc finie ^___^. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, et je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a grandement encouragé et donné de l'inspiration. J'espère avoir assez bien préservé la personnalité des personnages, et que vous avez reconnu l'ambiance de l'animé. 

Ben voilà je crois que c'est tout ^___^. 

Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu. 

Aligato.


End file.
